Si, hemos vuelto
by geminis
Summary: Historia sobre el regreso de los padre de Harry y de todo lo que ocurre alrededor de ellos y de las personas que le rodean…no soy buena en resúmenes pero entrad¡YA POR FIN HE RECUPERADO TODO!¡ESPERO QUE OS SIGA GUSTANDO!¡CAPS CON MÁS EMOCIÓN!
1. Dementores y nuevos recuerdos

Este es mi primer ff aquí así que no sean muy duros de acuerdo?...Al principio puede parecer algo soso U pero será la primera parte más o menos…gracias por leer…

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

"_entre comillas"_

_#ruidos#_

_Dementores y nuevos recuerdos_

_Privet Drive, nº 4.Un caluroso día de verano dos ojos verdes esmeralda se perdían en el cielo en un hermoso atardecer. El dueño de esos ojos era un chico algo bajo para su edad, tez clara, anteojos y un muy revuelto pelo negro azabache. Harry Potter se encontraba en el jardín de la casa tumbado, observando los últimos rayos de sol sobre la hierba fresca._

_El muchacho permanecía pensativo. Pensaba en sus amigos, en Hogwarts, en los sucesos que ocurrieron hace poco…sobretodo, pensaba en él…en su padrino…_

_Nada…Había pasado todo el verano escuchando las noticias muggles intentando saber el paradero de éste, pero nada sabía de él._

_Iba a empezar su quinto año en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y hacía dos años había conocido a su único "pariente" aparte de sus tíos. Tenía ganas de verle, le echaba de menos, echaba de menos su mundo…_

_Los acontecimientos de este último año en el que Voldemort había regresado habían estado acechando la mente del muchacho todo el verano…Se preguntaba qué estaría pasando en el mundo mágico ahora y se consolaba sabiendo que ya no quedaba casi nada para volver a éste._

_Las estrellas empezaban a extenderse por todo el firmamento y Harry, a su pesar, se levantó para entrar en la casa._

_-¡Tu, no te quedes ahí quieto y recoge todo esto!_

_-Si tío Vernon…_

_Los Dursley salían aquella noche. Tenían una importante cena de empresa que podía setr crucial para tío Vernon. Harry, por supuesto se quedaría en casa…o quizás no…últimamente le gustaba vagabundear por Little Whinging. Terminó de recoger todo lo que tía Petunia había dejado por el salón mientras se arreglaba y le daban ataques de histeria._

_-No salgas de aquí chico…y nada de hacer algo anormal…_

_-No pensaba hacer mag…_

_-¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE EN ESTA CASA!_

_-…¬-¬_

_-nos vamos…sube a tu habitación y no te muevas de allí ¿me entiendes?_

_-si…_

_Por fin el coche se alejó por la calle y el sonido del motor se perdió en la lejanía. _

_Harry cogió una horquilla de su tía y con facilidad abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina. Se dirigió a la avenida de Little Whinging pasando por el paseo Glicinia. Fue cauteloso, últimamente la señora Fig.,una vecina chiflada que adoraba los gatos, no hacía más que invitarle a un té constantemente…Cuando por fin llegó al parque se dirigió a la zona de los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos…y otra vez…pensó…pensó cómo sería su vida si al menos sus padre estuvieran vivos…si hubieran sobrevivido…si las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas y él no fuera un "héroe" para el mundo mágico…posiblemente ahora estaría cenando con su familia en un acogedor hogar y no allí…sentado en un columpió…en mitad de la noche y con la cara y manos congeladas…No pudo reprimir una lágrima…pero luego pensó en Sirius…y en Remus…y sus amigos…debía hacerlo…debía ser fuerte por ellos…Se secó la lagrima y se dirigió tranquilamente de vuelta a lo que podría llamar "casa"…_

_Iba cruzando la calle Magnolia, una calle cercana a Privet Drive, absorto en sus pensamientos…que no se dio cuenta de que una neblina empezaba a extenderse por ésta mientras el seguía caminando…que algunas luces de las farolas apagaban…no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que un frío triste y casi doloroso calo sus huesos…._

_Intentó identificar algún movimiento cercano en la oscuridad pero nada….a la tenue luz de la farola que estaba a su lado pudo observar que algo se acercaba…Harry sentía frío…había alguien….personas que se acercaban….alguien o……algo…_

_De repente Harry reconoció esa sensación de mareo…y de tristeza…y vio como uno de los encapuchados que se acercaban extendía una delgada y viscosa mano…dementores…_

"_¿pero como es posible?... ¿dementores en Privet Drive?"_

_-Expecto Patronum…-Harry hizo un primer intento pero nada sucedió… mientras la figura se acercaba…-Expect…- un sudor frío resbalaba por la cara del muchacho, estaba perdiendo fuerzas…-Expecto…- se sentía cansado…de repente oyó unas voces en su mente…"Lily, coge a Harry y huye"…"¡No! ¡Mátame a mi pero deja a Harry!"…otra vez…sus padres…-Expecto Patronum…- de la varita de Harry salió un humo plateado pero este no adoptó ninguna forma concreta…todo empezaba a ponerse oscuro en la mente del chico…ahora oía algo que no había oído antes "¿Están muertos?..." "No…sólo en coma...su situación es crítica…no sabemos cuándo pueden despertar" "Manténganlos como sea…le iré mandando el dinero cada cierto tiempo" "¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"…Harry estaba muy confuso… ¿Qué era aquello?...¿acaso algo que le recordase tristeza y que nunca hubiera sentido ante un dementor?..."Son james y li….digo…John y Sandra Smith"…"necesitamos un nombre de algún amigo o familiar…"…"Sirius…Sirius Black…" Harry no sabía que estaba pasando…¿se estaría volviendo loco?...Alcanzó a ver como el dementor aceraba su mano a la camisa que llevaba y lo levantaba para darle…el beso…en ese momento Harry sintió algo…como una explosión muy fuerte dentro de su cuerpo…sintió luz…sintió…una fuerte sacudida y el dementor lo soltó retrocediendo …"James ¿eres tu?..." "¡Lily, estás viva!" "Te ves horroroso…"…más voces en su cabeza…de repente algo lo llenó de valentía y se irguió levantando su varita con decisión…_

_-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – un ciervo plateado cabalgó espantando a todos aquellos seres y la neblina desapareció al tiempo que la luz volvía a la calle Magnolia. _

_Harry se dejó caer agotado, exhausto y muy confuso mientras sintió que alguien gritaba cosas detrás de él_

_-¡Mira que se lo dije! ¿Mundungus que no podré defenderme!...¿le hacen caso a una?..¡No!, ¿para que?...seguro que pronto vienen los del Ministerio de Magia…Harry querido,¿tu estás bien?- era la señora Figg.. Harry escondió la varita a la vez que la miraba desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir. La Señora se dio cuenta de su movimiento_

_-No guardes eso muchacho! ¿Y si viniesen más?... ¡Dementores en la calle Magnolia!...tendré que avisar inmediatamente a Dumbledore…_


	2. Cofunsiones, un Rescate y un Regreso

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

"_entre comillas"_

_#ruidos#_

_Confusiones, un Rescate y un Regreso_

_Mientras tanto en un lejano lugar…_

_Alguien en una cama de un Hospital no mágico abre los ojos…mientras su mirada recupera ese brillo que poseía antiguamente. Parpadeó… ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba así?...¿y donde estaba?...en algún tipo de hospital eso era seguro…_

_Alguien en la cama de al lado se puso en pie…y se dirigió hacia un espejo que había en la habitación…Al principio sus ojos avellana no reconocieron a la persona de pie pero se cruzó con su mirada esmeralda e inmediatamente la reconoció…_

_-James… ¿eres tu?- le contesto la mujer que estaba de pie. El hombre se levantó y corrió a abrazar a aquella persona…sentía como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo sin verla…dormido…_

_-¡Lily, estás viva!- cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos con dulzura...pero se dio cuenta de que aquella cara no correspondía con esos ojos verdes. Ella también debía haber notado algo en él por que sonrió dulcemente_

_-Te ves horroroso…jajaja…- James se miró al espejo…y vió a un hombre de su misma edad, unos treinta y tres años de estatura alta que tenia pelo rubio y liso, y una tez blanquecina llena de pecas, lo único que no había cambiado eran los ojos, avellana. A su lado una Chica con chapetas, melena castaña y labios algo carnosos sonreía divertida ante su reflejo. Ella era algo más baja que el hombre y de nuevo, sólo mantenía sus ojos esmeraldas como algo que reconociese como propio._

_-n-n jaja… estas más gorda…_

_-¬¬ por los menos yo no parezco un Malfoy…_

_-O-O ¡QUEE!..¡Oye no me insultes!_

_-n-n solo te digo la verdad…_

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?...-dijo el, ahora rubio_

_- o-ô ¿tengo pinta de saberlo?_

_-…mm...no…- en ese momento una enfermera entró en la habitación_

_-¡DIOS, MIO!¡Señor y Señora Smith!-enfermera_

_-O-O, O-O ¡Eh?...-James y Lily_

_-¡Hemos estado años esperando que despertaran..y por fin lo hicieron!- la enfermera estaba emocionada_

_-Disculpe…-dijo lily- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado dormidos?_

_-15 desesperantes años Señora Sandra…_

_-¡QUINZE AÑOS!-gritó el hombre- ;- ; ¡me perdí los Mundiales de Quidditch!_

_-O-o ¿Sandra?- lily _

_-Así dijo el señor que los ingresó que se llamaba…-dijo la enfermera confusa_

_-¡AAAh! ¡Sii! n-n' –dijo lily siguiendo el juego_

_-¿Quién nos ingreso?-preguntó James con interés_

_-Un chico de pelo negro y largo…creo que se apellidaba Black…_

_-Sirius…-musitó James pensativo_

_-Bueno…yo tengo que avisar al doctor y tienen que hacerle unas radiografías-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_-O-ô Radi quee?..-james. Pero antes que la enfermera saliese…_

_-"Oblidiate"- pronunció lily, y la enfermera cayó al suelo._

_-#Glup# Lily… ¿de donde sacaste tu varita?_

_-estaba debajo de la almohada, Sirius debió querer asegurarse de que la tuviéramos…_

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo el "rubio" mientras cogía su varita de debajo de su almohada_

_-¬¬ no es difícil averiguar que estamos en un hospital Muggle…será mejor que salgamos de aquí._

_Cogieron la ropa que había en una silla de la habitación y salieron a una calle del mundo no mágico._

_- ¿Y ahora que?- dijo james_

_-Nos apareceremos en El Caldero Chorreante y hablaremos con Dumbledore…_

_-Me encanta cuando pones esa cara de circunstancias º-,º_

_-¬¬ no te pongas meloso ahora…_

_- __♥__-__♥__ te pones tan guapa cuando me miras asi…_

_-V-V no hay tiempo que perder- y las dos personas desaparecieron y aparecieron en un lugar bastante alejado de allí. Lily se dirigió a la chimenea de la parte trasera del bar mientras que james vigilaba que no viniera nadie. La "morena" echo polvos flu , pronunció el nombre de "Albus Dumbledore" y metió la cabeza entre las llamas. Veía una estancia oscura que no reconoció. Una figura con barba plateada se fijó en ella con extrañeza._

_-¿Le conozco?- dijo en anciano_

_-¡Profesor Dumbledore¡ ¡Soy yo!... ¡Soy Lily Potter¡ ¡Necesitamos hablar con usted! ¡James y yo hemos aparecido en un hospital Muggle¡ ¡Es urgente profesor!¡Por favor ayúdenos!- decía la cabeza de la chica con desesperación. El anciano se acerco con mirada algo extrañada…no era usual que aparezca de repente una cabeza de alguien que no conoces en absoluto y que diga ser alguien al cual has conocido bastante bien y que en actualidad se cree muerta…sin embargo había algo en la forma precipitada de expresarse de la muchacha que le recordaba totalmente a cuando cierta pelirroja intentaba encubrir nerviosamente a sus amigos…ciertos…merodeadores…_

_-¿Cuando dices nosotros….a quien te refieres?_

_- ¡A James y a mi por supuesto!¿A quien si no?- entonces Dumbledore observó los profundos y brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda de la muchacha…unos ojos que no había visto nunca en ninguna otra persona que no fuera…_

_-¡Venid Inmediatamente!. Es el número 12 de Grimlaud Place…_

_La casa estaba llena de personas, algunas de ellas, como el Señor Weasley, el Profesor Lupin o el verdadero Moody las conocía pero a otras, Harry no las había visto nunca. Estos se presentaron. Nymphadora Tonks, una muy extraña y simpática que cambió radicalmente su pelo ante el asombro de Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt, un mago alto y negro inclinó la cabeza. Elphias Doge, que asintió saludando. Dédalus Diggle se quitó el sombrero de color violeta. Sturgis Podmore, de cabellos color paja y cara cuadrada que le guiñó un ojo. Emeline Vance, muy guapa inclinó la cabeza y Hestia Jones, de cabello negro y mejillas sonrosadas que lo saludó con la mano._

_-Bueno muchacho- dijo Moody una vez que Harry había cogido sus cosas- es hora de irnos de aquí_

_-¿pero y el Ministerio?_

_-Dumbledore se ocupará de ellos Harry- dijo Lupin- pero debemos dejarle una nota a tus tíos diciéndoles que no se preocupen_

_-no creo que eso fuese posible ¬¬…-interrumpió Harry_

_-que estarás a salvo con nosotros…_

_-V.V eso les decepcionará más…_

_-y que volverás con ellos el verano que viene…_

_-o-ô ¿es estrictamente inevitable?- Lupin sonrió divertido pero no contestó a su pregunta…_

_-Bueno, pongámonos ya en marcha- dijo Kingsley que también sonreía ante las respuestas de Harry. Tonks terminaba la nota._

_-Harry, tengo que desilusionarte- dijo Moody acercándose al chico._

_-O.ô ¿desilusionarme?_

_-Es un hechizo que sirve para camuflarte -- dijo Hestia Jones_

_-Corres un gran riesgo, Dumbledore no quiere que nadie te vea…- Dédalus. De repente la cara de Harry se oscureció un poco._

_-¿Es por eso por lo qué no me deja mandar ni recibir lechuzas?...- Lupin pareció algo asombrado. La gente se miró entre sí y el licántropo contestó._

_-Él quiere tu seguridad, si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te está buscando, no debes correr ningún riesgo y las lechuzas no son muy seguras…por eso, sólo habrás recibido una o dos cartas de Ron y Hermione en todo el verano…_

_Harry no dijo nada, miraba al suelo pensativo._

_-Venga Harry, coge tu Saeta de Fuego que vamos a volar – dijo Tonks para cambiar el tema – vamos a salir de aquí._

_A Harry se le iluminó la cara a la vez que Moody le "desilusionaba"_

_-Entiendo – decía una voz ronca. Un anciano con barba plateada paseaba a un lado y a otro de la sala oscura, pensativo._

_-Seguramente Sirius cambiaría nuestro aspecto y nuestros nombres para nuestra seguridad…para que Voldemort no se enterase de que había una posibilidad de que estuviéramos vivos- El hombre rubio de ojos avellana hablaba con el anciano._

_-¿No deberíamos hablar con él James? – pregunto una castaña_

_-Bueno…Sirius….digamos que sucedieron una serie de cosas…será mejor que no os vea nadie, y por ahora, que no sepan que habéis vuelto._

_--… ¿QUE! – las dos personas estaban muy sorprendidas.¿Como no iban a decirles a quienes querían que habían vuelto?_

_-pero ¿Por qué no iba a decírselo? – protestó el hombre_

_-Además, nosotros tenemos un hijo que cuidar y…_

_-Ni se te ocurra que pienso dejar que Harry se entere de vuestro regreso Lily – dijo Dumbledore serio – No sabes qué situación ha tenido Harry durante su vida, ni sabéis lo que está, pasando ahora…_

_-¿Qué quiere decir? – James estaba furioso pero ante lo que había mencionado el anciano se había calmado por saber lo que pasaba._

_-Quiero decir, que Harry ha tenido problemas…que he mandado una patrulla para que lo recojan y que no sabemos la impresión que puede causarle ver de repente "resucitados" a alguien que creía muertos…estos 15 años…_

_-15 años…- susurró la mujer apenada- es demasiado tiempo sin padres…_

_-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer Albus? – dijo James_

_-…por ahora…aparentar ser John y Sandra Smith…_

_-Bueno, Harry, ya hemos llegado – dijo Sturgis Podmore_

_-O.ô ¿Dumbledore cree que en mitad de una plaza estoy seguro?_

_- n-n no Harry, sígueme – dijo Tonks. Todo el grupo de gente se dirigió hacia una de las aceras y se pararon en mitad de dos casas oscuras y que parecían abandonadas. En toda la plaza reinaba un silencio inquebrantable. Moody se acercó a la zona que unía las dos casas y cogió un papelito que se encontraba algo escondido y leyó lo que éste decía._

_-Nº 12 de Grimlaud Place…-de entre las dos casas surgió otra empujándolas y ensanchándose. Esta casa lucía muy desgastada, vieja y sucia. Totalmente abandonada. Moody avanzó y abrió la puerta. Toda la patrulla entró detrás de él y cerraron la puerta. Harry lo veía todo oscuro y podía oler la humedad en el ambiente. Alguien encendió varias velas y pudo observar el estado desastroso en el que se encontraban las cosas. Las lámparas llenas de telarañas, las paredes desgarradas y sin pintura, las puestas sucias y quebradas y los cuadros rotos y sin personajes._

_-Hogar dulce hogar…-dijo Moody_

_-O-o…_

_-n-n tranquilo Harry…se que no parece muy acogedor pero es más seguro de lo que puedas creer…-le dijo Lupin_

_Después de algunas horas, Harry ya se había instalado en la habitación donde dormía Ron y había visto a sus amigos y a la Señora y al Señor Weasley. Fred y George le habían dicho que su nuevo invento, las "orejas extensibles" les habían permitido espiar las conversaciones de los adultos que pertenecían a "La Orden del Fénix". Una especie de agrupación de magos y brujas que estaban a favor de Dumbledore y que vigilaban lo que ocurría ante la vuelta de Voldemort, y que no se desmoronasen las cosas. Controlaban las acciones del Bando Oscuro, recopilaban información y se mantenían al corriente de lo que hacía el Ministerio de Magia. Y al igual que sabía esto, Harry también sabía que no podía entrar en la Orden lo que hacía que estuviese algo apenado._

_Eran las 10 de la noche y Harry bajaba por las escaleras hacia una habitación donde comerían. El chico iba pensando ¿Por qué no podría ayudar si él era el que estaba sufriéndolo todo? Pero a Dumbledore no se le veía el pelo y la Orden sólo admitía mayores de edad._

_-Lo sé, es injusto…_

_Harry se pegó un susto cuando una voz detrás de él lo despertó de sus pensamientos_

_-¡Tu!_

_Fin del capítulo_

_oliiiss, Lindpotter muchas gracias por tu review... bueeno...parece ser que todavía no es muy conocido mi ff por que no he tenido más respuestas. La página no me deja escribir ciertos signos para poner caritas juu…q-q….espero que ha los que lean esto les haya gustado...por favor dejen reviews...pondré el próximo capitulo tan pronto como me deje la Página… hasta la próxima..._


	3. Presentaciones y recuerdos del pasado

**Bueno después de mucho tiempo sin publicar he vuelto con más historia...tambien he cambiado el cap anterior ...bueno...ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y todo eso...n-n'...haber si alguien lo lee y gracias a lindpotter y a kgs por los comentarios que dejaron hace taaaannto tiempo V-V ' ...(no se cómo poner lo de los reviews para que lo vean personasno registradasa ff. netsi alguien lo sabes me lo podría explicar?-gracias de antemano...) aki va...**

_Presentaciones y recuerdos del pasado_

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

"_entre comillas" _

_#ruidos#_

_-¡Hola Harry¿Qué tal el verano muchacho? –el chico y su padrino se abrazaron fuertemente. Como si no se hubiesen visto en años._

_-¡Sirius¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- n-n estás en mi casa…_

_-O.o ¿A si?_

_-No vivo aquí…ésta es la casa de mi familia. Como todos mis familiares están muertos o en la cárcel…sería mía la casa….pero esta casa la abandoné hace mucho tiempo…_

_-Lo siento por lo de tus familiares – dijo Harry ya en el pasillo del primer piso. Comerían en la planta baja._

_-n-n tranquilo muchacho ¡Es mucho mejor así!_

_-O-O ¿A SI! –el grito de sorpresa de Harry hizo que una voz atronadora sonara en toda la casa_

_-¡REVOLUCIONARIOS! ¡ESCANDALOSOS! ¡GENTE DE BAJO NIVEL! ¡NOS INVADEN! ¡AMIGOS DE LOS IMPUROS! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!- Sirius tapó con unas cortinas el cuadro de una mujer de malas pulgas y el sonido se amortiguó._

_-Por eso te lo decía…_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-¬¬ mi "estimada y querida" madre_

_- o.ô ¿esa?_

_-Si…toda mi familia estaba de acuerdo con la limpieza de sangre…todos ellos eran Slytherins y se pusieron muy furiosos cuando quedé en Gryffindor. Estuve mucho tiempo soportándolos hasta que en mi penúltimo curso me harté y abandoné la casa jurando y perjurándome que no volvería a pisar en ella…ya ves…a veces las promesas no se pueden mantener…_

_-Y ¿dónde te quedaste? –Sirius sonrió con melancolía_

_-…en casa de tu padre – Harry se sorprendió- él y yo…éramos como hermanos…de hecho él ha sido siempre más mi familia que ninguna de las personas con las que estuve en ésta casa… todos los veranos terminaba los últimos días en su casa…algo así como tu con Ron…ya ves…me enteré de que la Orden del Fénix no tenía cuartel general y pensé en algún sitio donde se pudiera reunir. Bueno…al menos ésta vez…la casa servirá de algo…-dijo Sirius divertido- no te preocupes por la Orden, a mi tampoco me dejan formar parte… _

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Parece que Dumbledore no cree que mi gran disfraz pueda servir de algo a la Orden…dice que es por mi propia seguridad ..¬¬ - dijo Sirius como si eso fuese una tontería – supongo que lo mismo pasará contigo Harry…¡Pero alégrate! ¡Estamos juntos! Y verás a tus amigos…a Buckbeak…al profesor Lupin…_

_-¿Buckbeak está aquí?_

_-Si…precisamente vengo de darle de comer. Me dejaron quedarme con el -…aunque…lo malo, Harry es que tendrás que soportar a Kreacher – los dos empezaron a bajar las escaleras que les llevarían a la planta baja_

_-¿Kreacher? ¿Quién es Kreacher?_

_-Un elfo doméstico. El último de la familia…¬¬…un desgraciado_

_-am…_

_-¿Ves todas estas cabezas de elfos domésticos? – dijo Sirius señalando las cabezas enfiladas en la pared de la escalera- son de todos los elfos domésticos de la familia. Cuando se mueren o no pueden seguir sirviendo a ésta, los amos le cortan la cabeza y la cuelgan como acto de agradecimiento o de honor para el elfo. El mayor sueño y deseo de Kreacher es que su cabeza cuelgue al lado de la de su madre ¬¬…sería el ser más orgulloso de la Tierra si eso ocurriera_

_-¿Para ellos es un signo de orgullo que cuelguen su cabeza?_

_-Haber…V.V ¿quién les entiende?...por cierto Harry, hay nueva gente en la Orden y están viviendo aquí así que no te extrañes si ves otras personas…dentro de poco, tengo entendido, que vendrá más miembros a los que Albus ha llamado…_

_-¿Tu has visto a los nuevos?_

_-n-n si, me los han presentado…Dumbly dice que eran antiguos miembros de la Orden, yo la verdad no les recuerdo. Ellos se fueron a Suiza cuando…bueno, la noche que tu sabes…_

_-entiendo…-ya habían llegado a la puerta del comedor_

_-Vamos nos están esperando…_

_Unos minutos antes…_

_-¡AAAAAHHHH¡¡¡JAAMEEESS¡¡ESTÁ AHIIII! ¡HARRY ESTÁ AQUIII! ¡VAMOS A VERLO¡ - Lily y James se encontraban en una salita contigua al Comedor y en pocos minutos entrarían en éste para esperar que viniese Harry…_

_-Tranquila…no hay que perder la calma……no vamos a ponernos histéricos………..¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VAYA A VERLO¡¡MI HARRY HECHO MAYOR!..._

_-Bueno…se acabó…no podemos estar así…debemos disimular…él no sabe que somos nosotros…..de hecho….piensa que estamos muertos…_

_-Si…..nadie sospecha nada…. ¿Vistes antes a Sirius?...Dios….mi buen amigo Sirius…- a James volvió a tener el pecho como si se estuviera ahogando y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…_

_-Pobre Sirius…estaba muy demacrado….me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…aunque sigue conservando su brillo y su alegría que le caracterizaba está muy delgado y parece cansado…_

_-No lo sé…pero cuando lo he visto así y lo he saludado…..encima no pudiéndole decir quién soy realmente….no sé como lo he aguantado…-James_

_-Bueno…tu al menos has visto a tu mejor amigo…-dijo lily triste, James la miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy egoísta….Lily ni siquiera sabía nada de sus amigas desde días antes a la noche en que Voldemort atacó_

_-Basta…ahora no hay que estar tristes…Harry va a entrar ahí y debemos recibirlo con la mejor de nuestras sonrisas – dijo james recuperando el nerviosismo inicial…_

_-n-n de acuerdo…-dijo Lily y los dos entraron al comedor _

_La gente de la Orden iba de un lado para otro de la Sala arreglando la mesa que ya casi estaba lista…de repente se abrió la puerta…_

_#POM POM, POM POM , POM POM...# el corazón le latía a mil por hora a James y a Lily..primero apareció Sirius con una sonrisa y poco después un muchacho algo alto, delgaducho con pelo negro azabache y unos ojos esmeraldas apareció por la puerta con una ligera sonrisa en sus finos labios…se parecía muchísimo a James pero sus ojos y otros rasgos eran de Lily. Jemes de repente sonrió ampliamente; Harry, SU Harry era todo un hombre, y bien guapo que era, tenía carisma y se notaba que era un Potter…poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando al muchacho que por primera vez puso los ojos en aquellos desconocidos para él._

_James se colocó frente al muchacho y con voz temblorosa se presentó:_

_-Ho...hola Harry…em…yo soy John Smith y ella es mi esposa Sandra Smith – dijo señalando a Lily quien intentaba retener las lágrimas_

_-n-n encantado -dijo Harry pero cuando iba a darle la manos se vio envuelto en una calor conocida y en una sensación de protección. El señor Smith le estaba abrazando fuertemente; Harry se quedó muy sorprendido por el gesto del hombre, pero sin embargo….sentía una aroma que se le hacía familiar…le recordaba algo del pasado. John Smith (James) se separó de el con una ligera sonrisa_

_-Perdona por esto…es que en Suiza acostumbramos a saludar así..-dijo James ante la cara de asombro del chico_

_-ah…no lo sabía… '_

_Después de separarse la mujer morena se acercó a Harry, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra ella. Lily olió aquel aroma…aquel olor que le recordaba a Harry cuando era un bebe. En aquel momento James Potter se dio la vuelta para no mostrar su cara por la cuál corrían dos lágrimas que le fue imposible reprimir._

_-Ejem..-tosió Lupin temiendo interrumpir el momento. La mujer se separó de Harry, algo confusa. El muchacho juraría que sus ojos se mostraban más cristalinos de lo normal- perdón por interrumpir pero… es hora de cenar – anunció Lupin con su sonrisa dulce._


	4. Limpieza y nuevas presentaciones

_**n.n wolas! weno...gracias a todas por los reviews...a ayane32 a kgs y a Nachita jeje...sois las primeras lectoras del ff que tengo aqui jeje...weno..ya he actualizado...POR FIN HE CONSEGIDO PONER LOS REVIWS PARA ANONIMOS que antes no los podía ver...haber si ahora tengo reviws de más gente. Espero que os guste...**_

_Cap4 - Limpieza y nuevas presentaciones_

_Todos se sentaron a la mesa. Inmediatamente se oyó el ruido de los cubiertos en la sala._

_-Harry pásame más zumo de calabaza…-dijo Billy_

_-Ten…_

_-Billy, deberías cortarte ese pelo…ya llevas mucho tiempo con la coleta- dijo la señora Weasley_

_-¡Mama no voy a cortarme el pelo! _

_-¡Pero si te queda mejor!_

_-Mama….déjale….si así se siente bien…_

_-Pero Charlie si es que…yo sólo digo que estaría más cómodo…y ahora con su papel en la Orden…_

_-Hablando de la Orden; he oído que entra más gente ¿no?- preguntó Ron_

_-¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Qué os he dicho de las orejas extensibles? – dijo furiosa la Señora Weasley_

_-¡Mama! ¡No hemos sido nosotros! ¡se os oye en toda la casa! – disimuló Fred_

_-Pues si, es cierto que Dumbledore ha convencido a antiguos miembros de la Orden, aunque no sabemos quiénes son -dijo el Señor Weasley- esperemos que sean tan buenas personas como el Señor y la Señora Smith n-n_

_James y Lily se ruborizaron un poco_

_-Muchas gracias Señor Weasley pero no es para tanto – dijo Lily_

_-Y díganme- dijo Remus - ¿Cómo es que no les hemos visto antes?_

_-¡Ah!...em- James empezó a explicar – nosotros somos aurores…y…em…pues la noche que…bueno, que Voldemort fue vencido – algunos de los presentes pegaron un respingo al oír el nombre – pensamos en irnos a Suiza. Trabajamos allí como aurores y entonces ahora hemos recibido un mensaje de Dumbledore, de que la cosa está peor y decidimos que era hora de volver_

_-¿Y decís que habéis estudiado en Hogwarts?...no recuerdo haberos visto cuando estaba allí…- dijo Sirius sirviéndose más pollo. Lily y James se miraron algo nerviosos._

_-Eh…esto…si bueno, en realidad los primeros años yo estuve en Beauxbaton pero Ja…digo John estaba en Hogwarts. No éramos gente de darnos a conocer y solíamos comer pronto asi que no se nos veía mucho por el comedor…-Lily salió del apuro como pudo_

_-Am…¿Y en qué casa estuvisteis?- preguntó inocentemente Sirius_

_-¡Gryffindor!_

_-¡Ravenclaw!_

_-O.ô…-los demás se confundieron bastante_

_-Es que…ella estuvo en Ravenclaw pero yo siempre he sido un León – dijo James_

_-Claro, pero sigo sin recordaros…Ò.ó…_

_-¬¬ Sirius, deja de agobiarlos ya por favor. Después de la situación en la que te has encontrado todos estos años es lógico que no recuerdes muchas cosas – dijo Remus refiriéndose a la estancia en Azkaban de Sirius_

_-¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó James_

_-n.n' no nada…cosas sin importancia – dijo Black_

_-además Sirius, nosotros no conocíamos a todo el colegio ¬¬_

_- vale, vale, ya me callo_

_-"n-n éstos dos siempre igual. Uno haciendo de las suyas y el otro regañándole"- James_

_-Bueno cambiando de tema. Harry ¿Qué tal te va la escuela? – dijo Lily_

_-Pues…bien…no me puedo quejar Señora Smith –dijo el chico_

_- por favor llámame Sandra…_

_-¿Harry me pasas la ensalada? – dijo Hermione. Harry le pasó la fuente y siguió hablando._

_-La verdad es que llevamos unos cursos bastante moviditos…_

_-Dímelo a mi – dijo su amigo pelirrojo – en los cuatro años que llevamos en Hogwarts casi me muerde un perro de tres cabezas, me estrangula una planta o me devoran las arañas gigantes…he luchado en un ajedrez enorme, me he quedado atrapado en una cámara, he sido golpeado por un sauce, un perro me rompió la pierna, casi me besa un dementor. Por pocas me apalea un Troll o me ahogo en el lago….y además tuve un accidente con unas babosas…¬¬…_

_- -.-' Ron…creo que ya es suficiente – Hermione_

_-y eso sin tener en cuenta que mi madre casi me mata cuando robamos el Ford Anglia_

_-O.O , O.O #GLUP#…(cara de James y Lily) – pues sí que habéis tenido cosillas por medio ¿eh? – dijo el Señor Smith…"Como todo un auténtico Merodeador….Harry es uno de los nuestros n-n" pensó James con orgullo_

_- Bueno…nosotros no nos metemos en líos….los líos vienen a nosotros – comentó Hermione_

_- y ¿a que casa vais? – preguntó la morena de ojos esmeraldas_

_-¡GRYFFINDOR!- contestaron todos los presentes_

_- Sabía que irías allí muchacho - dijo James cada vez más orgulloso por Harry_

_-¿Cómo no¡ ¡El chico es un auténtico Gryffindor! Le sale la valentía por las orejas – dijo Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de su ahijado con orgullo a lo que Harry sonrió. James observó la escena con felicidad y melancolía. Ver así a su "hermano" y a su hijo tan compenetrados le inundaba de una sensación de satisfacción._

_-¡Ey. Harry! ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? – dijo el rubio_

_-¡Si, mucho! ¡Soy jugador del equipo de mi casa!_

_-¿Qué puesto eres?- dijo James ilusionado_

_-Soy buscador -_

_-¡Ah! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE LO SERÍAS! – Gritó haciendo sonreír a todos ante su actitud- ¡seguro que eres muy bueno!_

_-¡Claro que lo es! – Habló George - ¡fue elegido jugador desde primero! Es el mejor jugador que ha tenido el equipo por lo menos desde que Billy salió de Hogwarts_

_- bueno, ya basta, no quiero hablar siempre de mi – Harry_

_-El año pasado nos lo pasamos muy bien en los Mundiales ¿verdad Harry? – dijo el Señor Weasley_

_-Si, Víctor Krum atrapó muy bien la snitch_

_-q--q y yo me lo perdí…-James_

_-V.V pues ya somos dos…-Sirius_

_-O.ô ¿Tu no fuiste a lo Mundiales? Pero, ¿a ti no te gusta el Quidditch?_

_-Claro que me gusta, pero digamos que aquí no soy precisamente una persona que pueda ir por ahí de un lado a otro…- Sirius pensó que, al ser de Suiza, los señores Smith no estarían muy enterados de que eran un preso escapado._

_-Joo…pues yo quiero ir q.q –James_

_-Y yoooo…Q.Q –Sirius_

_-¬¬ vaya par de dos, y con perdón señor Smith_

_- llámame John, Remus_

_-Bueno – dijo Molly – sintiéndolo mucho creo que ya es hora de que os acostéis muchachos –les dijo a los menores_

_Todos se levantaron a regañadientes. Harry se quiso despedir_

_-Buenas noches Remus – dijo abrazándolo_

_-Buenas noches_

_-Buenas noches Sirius – su padrino lo abrazó fuertemente y le revolvió el pelo, cosa que le sacó una gran sonrisa a James_

_-Que duermas bien mi ahijado jeje…_

_Harry se acercó a los Señores Smith_

_-¿Lo veré más veces señor Smith?_

_-Si Harry, estaremos aquí todo el resto del verano – dijo el rubio_

_-Acuéstate ya Harry. Buenas noches- dijo Lily sonriendo_

_-Buenas noches_

_Harry entró a la cocina bostezando. Había dormido mejor que nunca._

_-¡Buenos días dormilón! - Has dormido bien como puedo ver. Desayuna rápido. Vamos a salir un momento al patio trasero. Hace un día estupendo para dar un paseo afuera – Sirius_

_-¡GENIAL!_

_- Harry ¿has hecho ya los deberes?- preguntó Remus_

_-…sólo me queda repasarme un poco Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…con esto del falso Moody…_

_En ese momento dos figuras bajaban por las escaleras meditando. Dumbledore les había despertado esa madrugada para contarles todo lo que Harry había pasado estos años, más o menos lo principal. Otras cosas, dijo, sería mejor que las descubrieran por sí mismos. También les contó que Sirius había sido preso y había escapado; y toda la historia del animago. También les contó que el licántropo había sido profesor de Harry en tercero. Ante los nuevos descubrimientos James y Lily estaban muy pensativos; y así debieron parecerlo por que al entrar en la cocina varias personas les miraron._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Harry_

_-¡No!¡Qué va! – James recuperó su sonrisa - ¿Y Sirius? _

_-Dándole de comer a Buckbeak…-dijo Ron_

_-¿Buckbeak?-Lily_

_-Es un hipogrifo…al que le tenemos mucho aprecio- Hermione_

_-Am…-entonces Lily y James comprendieron de que se trataba del hipogrifo que escapó con Sirius_

_-Chicos, luego debéis ayudarme a limpiar la casa- dijo la Señora Weasley_

_-¿QUÉ¡¿TODA LA CASA! – exclamó Ron_

_-Ya basta de hacer el vago. Si habéis terminado los deberes debéis ayudar…_

_-¡Pero mamá…!_

_-¡No me rechistes Ronald! – dijo Molly. Sirius entraba por la puerta_

_-¿Estas listo Harry?_

_-¡Si!..._

_Pasaron algunas horas en el patio de atrás; hablando, paseando, jugando y andando junto a Buckbeak. Cuando volvieron a entrar a la casa Remus aparecía por la puerta principal_

_-¿Dónde has ido? – pregunto el hombre de ojos azules (Sirius)_

_-He estado con unos asuntos de la Orden. Los nuevos miembros vendrán esta noche…_

_-¡Ah!...¿y sabes donde van a quedarse?_

_-Vienen de lejos…- así que más vale que prepares otra cama…_

_-aquí hay espacio de sobra…_

_-¡Eh, vosotros dos! – la voz de la Señora Weasley llamó a Sirius y Harry- dejad al Señor Lupin en paz y subid conmigo; hay muchas doxys que quitar – Molly subía por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso arrastrando a Ron de la oreja. Lupin y Tonks decidieron echar una mano puesto que ahora estaban libres. Cuando llegaron todos al tercer piso entraron por una puerta doble (como las del Gran Comedor) y vieron una gran sala sucia, oscura y raída. _

_-Bien, Hermione y Tonks venid conmigo a matar a las Doxys. Ginny, Harry y Sirius hacéis la limpieza de trastos viejos y Ron, Fred y George ayudad a Remus a limpiar muebles y arreglar tapices._

_-¡Si mi capitán! –dijeron los gemelos con saludo militar _

_Después de varias horas de mordeduras de Doxys, de tirar la mayoría de los trastos de la sala (y luego asegurarse de que Kreacher no los escondía) y arreglar tapices, algo ocurrió:_

_-¡AAAAAAH!¡UNA ARAÑAA! – fue el grito de Ron en la sala. Una araña gigante había salido del ropero que limpiaba_

_-¡Apártate Ron! – dijo Molly. Pero la araña se fijó en ella y se transformó en el cuerpo inerte de…_

_-¡FRED, GEORGE! ¡NOO! ¡QUE DESGRACIA! – la señora Weasley lloraba sobre los cuerpos…_

_-Ô.o ¿Mama? – Fred_

_-O.o…mamá que estamos aquí – dijo George y luego los cuerpos de los gemelos sobre los que lloraba Molly se convirtieron en otro cuerpo muerto de…_

_-¡GINNY! ¡HIJA MIA! ¿POR QUÉ? – después de esto se convirtió en Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Harry y Hermione. La Señora Weasley no podía más._

_-Molly tranquila, sólo es un boggart – dijo Remus- ¡Riddíkulo! – tras varios segundos el profesor consiguió volver a meter el Boggart en el ropero. _

_Todos bajaron para comer a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde. Después la gente se puso a leer o dormir para descansar y a mitad de la tarde empezaron a llegar gente de la Orden o cercana a ésta como la profesora Mc Gónagal, Dedalus Diggle, Emeline Vance , Moody…Debido al ruido de la gente entrando y saliendo todos los habitantes de la casa estaban despiertos en una salita con chimenea_

_-Dumbledore va a venir. Va a haber reunión de la Orden para recibir a los nuevos miembros – anunció Sturgis Podmore_

_-¿Podemos ir nosotros? – preguntó Harry refiriéndose a él y sus amigos _

_-¡Claro! Es una reunión no oficial, además, también serán habitantes de la casa durante el resto de verano…_

_Entonces por la puerta apareció…_

_-¡Snape!- dijeron Harry, Sirius y James _

_-Hola Potter…veo que sigues con la misma arrogancia de siempre – James se sintió muy extraño de que al decir Potter no se refiriese a él como era costumbre años atrás._

_-Deja al chico en paz pequeño Snapy…-dijo Sirius amenazante _

_-¬¬ ¿O que?¿Vas a morderme o a pasarme tus pulgas? – Snape_

_-Podría hacer cosas peores…recuerda que se supone que soy un asesino psicópata…- la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente hasta que Lupin decidió hablar_

_-Recuerden, señores, que ahora estamos en el mismo bando y que las cosas no están para andar con batallitas infantiles a si que por favor compórtense como personas adultas…_

_El silencio se extendió en el grupo. Snape se dio la vuelta haciendo el típico "fru fru" con la capa_

_Sobre las diez de la noche todo el mundo se agolpaba en la mesa para cenar. Estaban esperando que los nuevos miembros llegaran cuando sonó la puerta._

_-Ya voy yo – dijo Molly Weasley levantándose de la mesa. Tras oírse la puerta de la entrada cerrarse todos contenían la respiración. La Señora Weasley entró y tras ella otra persona. Ésta se quitó la bufanda dejando ver su rostro. Entonces Lupin dejó caer los cubiertos al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Harry pudo comprobar que la mayoría de las personas miraban al visitante con perplejidad._

_Era una chica, de cabellos oro, ondulados, piel canela y ojos marrones muy claros. Su rostro tenía algunas heridas superficiales y su capa estaba vieja y ajada. Cargaba con varios baúles que parecían pesados y viejos. Sandra Smith (lily) musitó algo en ese instante que nadie pudo oír_

_-Emily…_

_-Hola . - saludó la muchacha simpáticamente. Lo primero que le recordaba esa mujer a Harry era su profesor Lupin – soy Emily Banks…espero no haber interrumpido nada .'_

_-Em…no, no querida siéntate – dijo la profesora Mc Gónagal. La mujer se sentó en uno de los dos sitios libres que había entre Remus y Sirius._

_-¡Vaya Remus!¡No me acordé de que tú también eras de la Orden! – dijo ella situándose en la silla al lado de Lupin_

_-Em…esto…si…- el profesor parecía embobado_

_La mujer sonrió y miró a su alrededor saludando a los presentes_

_-¡Vaya! …hola Harry ..n-n_

_-Ho…Hola - ¿acaso esa mujer le conocía de algo?_

_-¿Sabes? Es verdad lo que dicen. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, igual que cuando eras pequeño…_

_-¿Usted conocía a mis padres? – a James y Lily les dio un vuelco el corazón al oír preguntar a su hijo por ellos._

_-Oh…-la cara de ella se entristeció un poco pero lo disimuló - -si…si, los conocí…_

_-Señora Banks…_

_-llámeme Emily_

_-Emily… ¿sabe cuándo llegará el otro invitado? – preguntó Molly_

_La señorita Banks sonrió_

_-Es LA otra INVITADA… y si…me ha dicho que vendría dentro de…_

_Pero un ruido en la entrada la cayó. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y sacó sus varitas, los pasos se dirigían al Comedor._

_Entonces entró por la puerta una persona encapuchada y, justo cuando todos iban a atacar Dumbledore dijo: _

_-Bienvenida sea señorita, la estábamos esperando con impaciencia ¿ocurrió algo en el viaje?_

_- la persona se bajó la capucha y una bella mujer de tez clara, cabello negro y largo y ojos azules apareció detrás. Tenía algunas quemaduras y cortes en la cara y sus manos estaban vendadas._

_-Perdone el retraso profesor, pero no pude salir a la hora que me hubiese gustado debido a una revuelta con las mantícoras…-- dijo afablemente. Luego miró al resto de la gente que todavía tenían las varitas en las manos_

_-n-n' ¡Wow! ¡Menudo recibimiento!_

_-¡SUSAN! – una voz de entre los presentes gritó entusiasmada._


	5. Historia de dos vidas

_**Ya se que hace mucho que no pongo fanfic pero he tenido una serie de preoblemas que no voy a mencionar. Bueno, si que hay mucho más historia que publicar . Gracias a MaryGin y a bronwyn bm por sus comentarios . Sigo**_

_Historia de dos vidas_

_-¡SIRIUS! ¡COMPAÑERO!-dijo la mujer y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con el padrino de Harry…después uno por uno fue saludando a los presentes y se sentó en el sitio al lado de Sirius, no sin antes darle un largo y fuerte abrazo a Emily Banks_

_-Mi querida Emi…-dijo la ojiazul_

_-Susan…nunca cambiarás…-como Harry sabía ya, aquella era Susan Bons, se había presentado al chico con efusividad y a la vez cariño. Harry pensaba que como esto siguiera así no se acordaría de los nombres de todas las personas que estaba conociendo._

_Todos habían empezado a comer cuando Lily quiso empezar la conversación_

_-Bueno, pues contad. ¿Qué ha sido de vuestra vida? –Lily quería saber todo al respecto a aquellas personas por una razón muy importante._

_-Pues…ahora que lo dice Señora Smith…-Emily_

_-llámame Sandra…_

_-Sandra, nuestra vida, al menos la mía, no ha tenido digamos una forma de calificarla-dijo Susan Bons comiendo puré de patatas_

_-No entiendo – dijo Lily_

_-Bueno, no somos unas personas que hayan tenido una carrera determinada, una familia determinada, incluso nuestros gustos han cambiado_

_-¿habéis estado estos años juntas? – preguntó Lily_

_-…No…hace quince años que no nos vemos – La mujer de pelo negro miraba al plato con tristeza_

_-Haber- empezó Emily- yo me licencié en el arte de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Astronomía y Herbología e hice los primeros cursos de Auror_

_-¡Caray¿Y pudo con todo? – preguntó Hermione_

_-Si, - está en mi naturaleza, amo estudiar y saber cosas así que hice varias cosas a la vez. He estado viajando alrededor del mundo, he sido profesora en diversos institutos y he dado clase a brujos que, por alguna razón no podían permitírselo. Incluso llegué a suplir en Herbología en el colegio Beauxbaton. Pero siempre he estado interesada en aplicar todo lo que sabía a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Así es como más he viajado; he conocido vampiros, Veelas, Banshees, Hombres Lobo – Remus dio un respingo – y toda clase de criaturas. Las he estudiado; tanto su comportamiento como los sentimientos de la persona que se convierte en otro ser más peligroso. He conocido vampiros en Transilvania que morían de hambre por que no soportaban el hecho de absorber la sangre a otras personas …si, sé que es un trabajo arriesgado…pero a veces tiene sus recompensas… Hace cuatro años logré que una enfermedad que se transmite por genes como puede ser la licantropía o el simple hecho de ser vampiro quedara anulada de padres a hijos. De hecho, una conocida de Transilvania con la que traté tiene ahora un hijo como cualquiera de los muchachos que se encuentran aquí…_

_-¿Y que más cosas descubrió?-dijo Percy con curiosidad_

_- ah, bueno descubrí una poción que mezclada con ciertas sustancias alimenticias permitía a un vampiro alimentarse de estas y que su organismo lo admitiera como si fuera sangre. También deduje los movimientos del décimo planeta del Sistema Solar…_

_-¡Pero si sólo hay nueve planetas!- Ginny_

_-no, hace poco se descubrió un planeta muy muy pequeño y lejano; un planetoide; le han llamado Sedna y está en el siguiente lugar después de plutón, pero eso ya lo daréis este año en astronomía supongo -…_

_-Tengo entendido que hace tan sólo dos años fabricó una poción para retrasar y aliviar el efecto de la licantropía…-dijo Snape seriamente_

_-Em, si…es cierto Severus…descubrí la…_

_-la poción anti-licántropa…-concluyó Remus mirándola. Era la poción que Severus había estado preparando para él en tercero…_

_-Exacto. Bueno, eso es más o menos lo que me ha pasado. Ahora es tu turno Susan_

_-Ok. Haber, yo soy auror; un auror de clase alta_

_-¡Vaya de clase alta!- exclamó Ron entusiasmado_

_- si, yo también he viajado bastante aunque no soy una genio ni ha descubierto cosas como Emily_

_-¡Yo no soy una genio!_

_-Si lo eres. A lo que iba. Soy experta en Defensa contra las artes Oscuras y en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas en lo que también estoy licenciada. Me he pasado la vida viajando de un lado para otro ya sea por proteger a pueblos o ciudades que requieren mis servicios, ya sea por puro instinto o por mi propia salvación._

_-¿Propia salvación? O.o-Sirius_

_-En este trabajo te ganas bastantes enemigos. Si, se puede decir que, en cierto modo hago lo contrario que Banks. Mato a vampiros, a Hombres Lobo, sólo los realmente peligrosos, y he luchado contra criaturas infrahumanas…y si…soy animaga, transformóloga y también estudié los primeros años de especialización en Hechizos…y ya está…eso es todo…_

_-Algunos dicen que es usted la mejor aurora que ha habido en unos cuantos años…- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa_

_-No es cierto Albus, yo no le haría caso a las habladurías…_

_-Vaya, pues si van a ser dos buenas sumas para la Orden- dijo Hestia Jones_

_-jeje… ¿Y usted? No le conozco Sandra- dijo Susan a Lily_

_-Am…bueno, yo y mi marido somos aurores, estamos especializados en ciertas materias como Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,…_

_-¿Y son extranjeros? – preguntó Emily_

_-Si, bueno no. Nos fuimos de aquí la noche que…bueno ya saben. Hemos estado en Suiza, estuvimos algún tiempo descansando y montamos una pequeña librería --mientras James se asombraba de lo que Lily había inventado de la historia…"O.O ¿librería?"- y…tras unos años volvimos a la profesión aunque allí no hay Artes Oscuras que combatir…- Lily miró a James esperando que él dijera algo_

_-E…Exactamente…eso es…nuestra vida…O.O… _

_-¿Sabéis¡Ellos conocían a Lily y a James! Estudiaron en Hogwarts…-- comunicó Sirius a Emi y Susan_

_-¡A SI!¡YO CONOCÍA MUY BIEN A LILY! ¿Cómo la conocisteis? – Susan_

_-n-n Bueno, a mi me ayudó el primer día en la Estación de King Kross por que no encontraba el andén 9 y 3/4…- dijo Lily audaz_

_-n-n' yo la conocía de Runas Antiguas por que algunas asignaturas que escogió pues coincidían con las mías y además yo era de Gryffindor igual que James_

_-O-o ¿en serio?...pues yo no recuerdo haberos visto en Gryffindor…-dijo Sus_

_- ¿verdad que no?... ¿ves Remus como yo tengo razón? – dijo Sirius ilusionado_

_-O.O bueno yo fui de Ravenclaw…- dijo la castaña- y tenía casi todas las clases diferentes a las vuestras en tercero…así que no te acordarás muy bien…_

_- es verdad Susan- Lily y James suspiraron de alivio- es lógico que no te acuerdes –dijo Emi - …recuerda que nosotras estábamos a nuestra bola, pendientes de nuestras cosas y no nos fijábamos en nuestro alrededor…además, con esa cabeza hueca que tienes no te puedes acordar…_

_-¿Ò-ó quien dices que tiene cabeza hueca!_

_-…ea…además de tonta, sorda…- dijo Emily picándole_

_-¬¬ siempre intentando sacarme de mis casillas…pero no caeré en tu trampa…no pelearé delante de los niños…sería un cargo de conciencia…_

_-n-n Ah ¿pero tu tienes conciencia? Pero… ¿la memoria de pez no dura sólo tres segundos?..._

_-………v-v…………ò-Ó ¡UUIINNNCHH! – La mesa tembló y Sirius y algunos más se echaron para atrás temerosos- ¡Mira bonita! ¡LA CABEZA HUECA LA TIENES TU Y NO SÓLO ESO SI NO QUE MÁS DURA QUE UNA PIEDRA¡ Y SI! TENGO CONCIENCIA NO COMO TU QUE SÓLO SABES DAR POR CULO¡ Y RESPECTO A LA MEMORIA DE PEZ , SI , DURA 3 SEGUNDOS¡ LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE RECUERDEN CÓMO SE RESPIRA! – gritó Susan alterada. Luego se sentó suavemente en la silla con normalidad._

_-n-n ¡así me gusta! ¡Que cumplas lo que digas! – dijo Emi divertida – "no pelearé delante de los niños…"_

_-¬-¬…_

_-"Estas dos siempre igual, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán-"- Lily_

_-O.O, glub – todos los presentes (o casi todos) se habían quedado en estado de shock ante el griterío…_

_-Les aconsejo- dijo Dumbledore- que sigan cenando, - éste paté está buenísimo…-la gente volvió a comer con normalidad_

_-¿De qué conocían ustedes a mis padres?- preguntó Harry_

_Las dos mujeres se miraron. Tras un silencio, Emily habló_

_-Éramos sus amigas – algunas personas dejaron de comer y las observaron; otras sin embargo siguieron comiendo con lentitud- yo era Emily - - dijo ella voz y sus expresiones se llenaron de tristeza y melancolía – era, por así decirlo, la "responsable" del grupo, aunque a tu madre se la viera casi siempre formal, en realidad era una trasto, una loka y una chica arriesgada…algo así como tu pero a gran escala – Harry escuchaba perplejo, nunca había oído casi nada sobre cómo era su madre y aquella persona parecía ser como su hermana, lo sabía todo de ella- ella decía que yo era su "niña grande" – Emily bajó los ojos al plato para esconder las lágrimas. El silencio en la Sala era sepulcral…_

_-"Emily" – pensó Lily con tristeza, lo que había dicho la mujer la había emocionado. Lupin tendió un pañuelo a la señorita Banks y ella prosiguió._

_- la verdad es que Lily hizo muchas cosas por mi y la quería mucho…aunque esto pasó hace tiempo, siempre lo recordaré… - el silencio volvió, aunque para la mayoría era incómodo, aquellas mujeres no parecían molestas._

_-Harry, supongo que te habrán contado muchas cosas de tu padre- Harry miró a Susan Bons, ella tenía razón; Sirius y Remus siempre le habían contado cosas sobre él – pero pocas te habrán hablado de tu madre…- ella hizo una pausa; parecía querer tomar fuerzas para lo que iba a decir – tu madre era y es la persona más especial que he conocido nunca. Ella lo daba siempre todo por los suyos, y siempre estaba ahí para cuando la necesitases. Sabías que podrías contar con su ayuda y que no te fallaría en un mal momento. También hay que decir que era la chica más traviesa que había…- junto conmigo creo…-decía Susan, parecía que cada palabra le costaba un mundo decirla – Compartimos toda una vida juntas…una vida…que tenía que haber sido más larga…y justa…aunque debo decirte, Harry, que Lily Evans…y posteriormente Lily Potter…fue feliz…muy feliz. –terminó la mujer temblando. A estas alturas Lily no había podido resistir y lloraba en silencio detrás del pelo que dejó caer en su cara para disimular_

_-… ¿cómo sabe tanto de mi madre?...-dijo Harry con voz quebrada_

_-…porque fue su mejor amiga…-Sirius_


	6. Como los viejos tiempos

_He decidido poner otro cap por que hace mucho que no pongo _

_Como los viejos tiempos…_

_Harry estaba en su habitación. Eran sobre la siete de la mañana y estaba mirando por la ventana. Pensaba en la charla de la noche anterior de las dos mujeres que habían llegado a la casa y que pertenecían a la Orden. Habían dicho cosas sobre su madre y parecía que habían sido muy amigas de ella. Harry se encontraba de repente ante unas personas que podrían decirle muchas cosas de sus padres. Pero…¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera sabido nada de ellas en todos estos años?. Miró una foto que tenía en su mesita de noche. En ella aparecían sus padres, bailando y riendo juntos en algún jardín. Harry se deslizó lentamente con la espalda pegada en la pared hasta que llegó al suelo. Apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras la escondía con los brazos. No sabía por qué pero tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar...bueno, si lo sabía. Echaba de menos a sus padres, o más bien, los necesitaba, pensó que si ellos estuviesen allí todo sería diferente. Tendría más fuerzas para sobrellevar lo que estaba pasando con Voldemort y no se sentiría tan…solo._

_Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Anduvo por todo el tercer piso (donde estaba su habitación) y al caminar por un pasillo alguien salió de improvisto de una de las puertas y casi se choca con él…_

_-Hola Señor Smith…_

_-¡Ah¡Hola Harry! No te había visto…-susurró- …¿te pasa algo?- dijo él con expresión seria. Harry se dio cuenta se había olvidado secarse las lágrimas y se apresuró a quitárselas_

_-Eh…no…nada…_

_-Oye…a mi me lo puedes contar. No se ludiré a nadie. Sé que para ti soy casi un extraño pero te aseguro que te ayudaré en lo que pueda, confía en mi- Harry miró a los ojos del hombre; éstos reflejaban sinceridad y una sensación de confianza estaba impresa en las pupilas color avellana que se le hacían tremendamente familiares_

_-Bueno…no es nada…es sólo que tras la cena de anoche…pues…desearía que ellos estuvieran aquí.._

_-¿Quiénes? – dijo James sabiendo la respuesta. Harry miró con tristeza el suelo_

_-…mis padres…- otra vez sus ojos empezaban a ser cristalinos. James abrazó fuertemente al chico consolándolo mientras Harry respondía débilmente entre sorprendido y desesperado. James apoyaba su barbilla sobre el pelo azabache de su hijo mientras por sus mejillas corrían dos silenciosas lágrimas. Tras unos segundo en los que el chico se calmó (y James se secó como pudo la cara) los dos pasearon por la casa_

_-¡Ey¡Tengo una idea¿Qué te parece si salimos a jugar al Quidditch al jardín de atrás!_

_-- me parece genial_

_-¿tienes escoba no?_

_-claro - jeje_

_-uu ahora que lo pienso…yo no…_

_-- si quiere podemos coger una de los gemelos, están junto a otras escobas en el armario del primer piso…_

_-Buena idea…pero primero desayunamos que tengo que coger energías…hace mucho que no monto una escoba_

_-¿Cuál es su puesto?_

_-Harry, trátame de tu…_

_-vale ¿cuál es tu puesto?_

_-Bueno, siempre ha sido buscador, aunque también se me daba bien el puesto de cazador…aunque el mejor en eso siempre ha sido Sirius…_

_-¿Cómo? Oo?_

_-Em…quiero decir que cuando estaba en Gryffindor Sirius siempre era el cazador y era el mejor…-dijo James dándose cuenta de su error_

_Los dos cogieron las escobas y bajaron a la cocina mientras los primeros ra7yos de sol iban apareciendo. Al entrar en la cocina se encontraron a Sirius bostezando y desperezándose exageradamente._

_-¡Sirius! – dijo Harry corriendo a saludarle_

_-¡Buenos días!... ¿Qué tal has dormido John?_

_-Muy bien Sirius -…aunque no tenía mucho sueño…_

_-¿Y eso? O-o_

_-Digamos que he dormido mucho….últimamente…_

_Harry estaba sorprendido por la confianza que tenían el uno con el otro. Parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. En ese momento entró Remus por la habitación_

_-¡Ouaah!...o…buenos días…_

_-- Remus, amigo… ¿verdad que vas a preparar un buen desayuno para tu querido amigo Sirius?..._

_-¬¬…¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –dijo mientras se dirigía al fregadero y tomaba varias cosas para comer de un armario_

_-- yo te ayudo Remus-dijo Harry ayudándole con unas tazas_

_-Gracias Harry…menos mal que hay alguien servicial y amable aquí….¬¬…_

_- Bueno Remus, no te pongas así…-dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto con James – dime John… ¿para qué queréis esas escobas?..._

_-Teníamos previsto jugar al Quidditch en el jardín…_

_-¡yo voy con vosotros!...-dijo Sirius contento_

_-"este se apunta a un bombardeo…como siempre" – pensaba James_

_Tras tomar un jugoso desayuno todos salieron al jardín. El viento mecía las frágiles ramas de los árboles y las hojas formaban una especie de alfombra dorada que se extendía por el suelo. El sol empezaba a salir del todo en el horizonte_

_-Bien, hace un día estupendo para volar- Lupin_

_-No sabía que te gustara volar Remus – Harry_

_-Bueno, no es que me encante pero si que me agrada la verdad…_

_-¡Si fue bateador de Gryffindor!- Sirius_

_-¿Ah si? _

_-Sólo durante los últimos años…-dijo Remus modestamente_

_Los cuatro montaron en sus escobas y dieron una firme patada en el suelo. James sintió el aire llenando sus pulmones y moviendo su, ahora, rubio flequillo, era una sensación que hacía tiempo que no sentía, y que lo emocionaba al sentirla otra vez. Sirius, al coger vuelo, se sintió como hacía tiempo no se sentía…libre…libre de los problemas…la tristeza y las sombras se habían quedado en tierra…ahora podía volar. Harry notó el cosquilleo en la barriga y la sensación de libertad y diversión que no había sentido en todo el verano atrapado en casa y desde que las cosas con Voldemort habían empeorado; sobretodo por que el año pasado había sido el Torneo y no se habían celebrado partidos de Quidditch. Y Remus, para él aquello no era muy común, entre el trabajo, los servicios para la Orden y sus problemas con la licantropía no había tenido tiempo libre para divertirse, el sentir el viento en la cara, el sentirse libre de preocupaciones…era algo que no experimentaba hace años, y ahora estaba allí…volando…como los viejos tiempos; tiempos de Hogwarts. Cuatro personas sintiéndose como siempre desearon y debieron sentirse…libres_

_-Creo que he perdido práctica- dijo James en alto para que lo oyeran. James se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo y justo antes de estrellarse se giró y empezó a dar piruetas después planeó sobre éste y se elevó de nuevo_

_-OoO……-Sirius_

_-o.O? pasa algo- James_

_-es…es sólo que vuelas igual que…-a Sirius le había recordado a James_

_-¿Si?_

_-No nada…olvídalo- Sirius ascendió hacia arriba y dio varias vueltas rodeando el jardín luego bajó en picado y se paró cerca de Harry_

_-- vaya Sirius vuelas muy bien…-Harry- lo mismo que John…_

_-No tanto como tú Harry…tu eres el campeón-Sirius_

_-Por aquí tengo una snitch…¿por qué no la atrapas Harry?...estoy deseando verte volar – dijo James_

_- de acuerdo- James lanzó la snitch con fuerza y ésta casi desapareció de la vista de los cuatro. Harry salió como una flecha hacia el lugar donde desapareció la snitch. Cuando Harry llegó paró en seco y escudriñó el lugar en busca de la bola dorada. Cuando vislumbró un brillo detrás de los tres hombres pero éstos no se habían dado cuenta. Harry se lanzó hacia el lugar y tras volar unos metros sorteó a Remus, Sirius y John mediante piruetas, vueltas y fintas cuando pasó a los tres hombres la snitch ya no estaba; sin embargo la encontró a ras del suelo. El muchacho se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo…estaba a 5 metros…3…1metro…_

_-¡HARRY!- las voces de los tres hombres resonaron en aquel lugar pero justo cuando parecía que se iba a chocar Harry viró atrapando la snitch magníficamente .El chico bajó de las escoba mientras los tres adultos hacían lo mismo_

_-¡Es la mejor jugada que he visto nunca¡HA ESTADO GENIAL HARRY¡Magnifico¡Vuelas de maravilla!- exclamaba emocionado James. SU Harry era uno de los mejores jugadores…¿Qué decía uno de los mejores¡El mejor!_

_-Gracias John -_

_-¡Muy bien Harry¡Ha sido impresionante¡Fantástico!- Sirius_

_-¡Buena cogida!... ¡Si tu padre lo viera estaría maravillado!- dijo Lupin pero otra voz resonó en el jardín_

_-¡Fantástico Harry¡Así se hace muchacho! –Harry se dio la vuelta. En la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín estaba Susan Bons en camisón y con una bata aplaudiendo y sonriendo. Todos se acercaron a la mujer_

_-¡Muuuy buenos días¡Pero que muuy buenos días! – dijo Sirius mirando a Bons de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara_

_-¬¬ Sirius…no empieces – Susan - ¡Bien echo Harry! Por cierto…he recibido noticias de Dumbledore…ha arreglado todo con el Ministerio y no tendrás problemas aun así hay que ir al Ministerio…visitaremos al Señor Weasley…y de paso iremos al callejón a por vuestro material escolar_

_-ui…que mayor…si hasta parece una madre y todo…-Sirius_

_-Que va…mi grado de inmadurez sigue siendo el mismo - -Sus_

_Harry miraba asombrado la confianza que se tenían y las bromas que se hacían Susan Bons y su padrino; por el contrario, a Remy a John no parecía extrañarles. En ese momento apareció por la puerta Sandra Smith con una carta y cara de mala ostia_

_- Buenos días… _

_- ºº¿Qué te pasa?- James_

_-¡Naaadaaa¡QUE UN PAJARRACO ME DESPERTÓ A PICOTAZOS!...¡NADA INTERESANTE!...-dijo Lily sarcásticamente_

_-O.o….am….-James_

_-Dumbledore quiere que os acompañemos al ministerio; John ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dijo Lily mirando a James significativamente_

_-Si, claro…_

_Un cuarto de hora más tarde había seis adultos y tres adolescentes en la entrada de la casa_

_-¿Puedo ir yo también?- Sirius _

_-¿No sería mejor que te quedaras?- Sus_

_- pu favuuu…-Sirius_

_- está bien, está bien…vente..-dijo James_

_-¡Gracias John! _

_-Pero nada de llamar la atención ¬¬-Lily_

_- descuida Sandra…_

_-¿Bueno entonces quien se queda?-sus_

_-Nos quedamos yo y Remus - - dijo Emily recién levantada. Remus que estaba detrás de ella se puso bastante colorado_

_- ¡Cuidado con lo que hacéis!_

_->. ¡SIIIRIIUUS! – Remus_

_-Jaja...tu siempre igual Sirius…-dijo Emily_

_-Bueno vamonos – dijo James. Sirius se convirtió en perro y todos salieron de la casa. Luego se dirigieron a una plaza cercana donde llamaron al autobús noctámbulo que les llevó directamente a una calle donde había una cabina roja de teléfono. Todos se metieron en la cabina apretujados. James cogió con dificultad el auricular y le dio al botón 1: "Recepción". Entonces el suelo de la cabina se hundió y bajó como un ascensor._

_-Creo recordar que mi padre estaba en la planta 2ª o así…-dijo Ron_

_-Vosotros vais al Departamento Contra el mal uso de los Objetos Mágicos. Nosotros debemos ir a otro sitio- dijo James. Todos llegaron a la recepción_

_-Disculpe… ¿el Departamento Contra el mal uso de los Objetos mágicos?- dijo Lily a la recepcionista_

_-Planta 2ª_

_-¿Y el Departamento de Misterios?-lily_

_-Planta 4ª- dijo la mujer mirándoles de forma cotilla_

_-Gracias…_

_Todos se dirigieron al ascensor y éste se fue parando en cada planta la gente entraba y salía del ascensor hasta que llegaron a la planta 4ª_

_-Bueno chicos nosotros paramos aquí, nos vemos en un cuarto de hora en recepción_

_Tras ir a visitar al Señor Weasley y hablar un rato con él de cómo Dumbledore había convencido a los del Ministerio para que no expulsasen a Harry por lo del Patronus volvieron a la recepción._

_-Disculpe, veníamos a retirar unos objetos personales de difuntos_

_-Necesito el nombre de las personas a las que pertenecen y fecha de defunción_

_-Lili Potter y James Potter…31 de junio de 1990_

_-De acuerdo ahora mismo vengo – la señora que les había atendido desapareció por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Tras un par de minutos volvió a aparecer con dos cajitas alargadas las destapó y sacó las cosas que había, se las enseñó a Lily y a James_

_-Aquí están…-Lily miró los artículos…parecía que estaba todo_

_-Si, no falta nada- dijo la, ahora, castaña_

_-De acuerdo, esperen necesito poner la fecha y sus nombres_

_-Em, John y Sandra Smith, creo que estamos a….28 de AGOSTO…-dijo James_

_Después se dirigieron hacia la recepción y de allí se pusieron en camino al callejón Dragón_

_-Bien…podéis ir a comprar los materiales, aquí está la lista¿tenéis dinero?- Susan_

_-Si – Hermione_

_-En media hora nos vemos en la heladería –Susan_

_-De acuerdo – dijo Ron y los tres jóvenes echaron a correr…_

_-Bueno…si me permite, creo que iré a comprarme ropa…la que tengo está muy usada_

_-Nosotros iremos a Gringotts…necesitamos dinero –dijo Lily _

_-De acuerdo… ¿Te vienes Paddy? – dijo Susan. El perro ladró y acompañó a Susan moviendo la cola mientras Lily y James los veían alejarse…_

_-Esos dos se siguen queriendo mucho…como en Hogwarts…-James _

_-¿Crees que volverán a decírselo algún día? – Lily_

_-…V-V bueno, por lo pronto Sirius ya ha empezado a piropearla…-James_

_-Jaja…-_

_-Bueno, ya salgo – Susan descorrió las cortinas del probador…- y bien ¿qué te parece?..._

_Un gran perro negro sentado en una banqueta dio un gruñido_

_-¿No te gusta?...pensé que quedaba bien – la chica cerró la cortina y apareció a los pocos minutos- ¿Y este? – Susan llevaba una túnica rojo sangre con un ligero escote y mangas sueltas por el codo. Tenía algunos bordados y perlas blancas…se veían muy bien_

_-GUAU- dijo "Paddy" a modo de afirmación_

_- de acuerdo, este me lo llevo – la chica volvió a entrar mientras la dependienta estaba a cuadros al verla pedir consejo al perro. Al rato se abrió le probador y salió Susan con una túnica azul con encajes plateados y brillantes; el color claro de la túnica hacía verla más alegre y joven. Sirius dio un largo aullido y movió la cola efusivamente para decirle que le encantaba._

_-Jajaja…de acuerdo, éste también – después de probarse uno lila otro dorado y otro verde claro salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a una tienda de Quidditch a echar un vistazo y luego fueron a la heladería donde Susan compró helados para ella y para Sirius el cual tenía una cara de felicidad increíble. Cuando los demás llegaron cargados de bolsas tomaron unos refrescos y fueron a una tienda de chucherías._

_Era medio día. Emi no había parado de dar vueltas por la casa sacando de baúles abandonados cientos de libros. Lupin se había ofrecido a ayudarle_

_-¡Ey mira¡Éste es interesante! – Emi_

_-…no lo he leído nunca…-Remus_

_-trata de una bruja joven y un centauro que se enamoran…y él piensa que su amor nunca será posible pero la magia de la bruja termina por salvarle de su depresión y le transforma en bípedo…al final triunfa el amor…-dijo Emi mirando a Remus a los ojos, ese cuento le recordaba mucho a una historia…a SU historia. Remus captó la mirada de la morena; sabía en qué estaba pensando. Él siempre la había querido y en Hogwarts cuando eran jóvenes le confesó su sentimiento. Felizmente la chica le había respondido y habían pasado apenas cuatro días juntos. Esto se debía a que Lupin había pensado que su relación, como licántropo, con la chica era imposible y la había dejado. Emily le estuvo insistiendo bastante en que para ella no significaba nada su condición pero a pesar de esto Lupin seguía diciendo que ambos tendrían problemas y que con el tiempo ella lo odiaría; que él no quería ser un estorbo. Emi simplemente quiso creer que todo aquello no era más que una excusa como tapadera por que él en realidad no sentía nada por ella. Aunque en el fondo la muchacha sabía que no era cierto. Ahora se encontraban allí; en aquella casa, rodeados de libros como solían hacer cuando eran amigos y novios; y en una situación incómoda…_

_Un ruido en la entrada resonó en el silencio_

_-¡Ya estamos aquí!_

_La voz de Sandra resonó en toda la estancia. Emi salió de sus pensamientos y se asomó a la puerta. Pudo ver a Susan y a Sandra cargadas de bolsas con ropa; en ese momento Sirius se estaba destransformando y James llevaba un paquete de la tienda de quidditch. El "trío de oro" venía charlando animadamente _

_- vaya…veo que os lo habéis pasado bien – Emi_

_-¿Bien¡Eso es decir poco! - ¡Ha sido genial jeje¡Hacia años que no tomaba un helado en la heladería del Callejón Diagón! – dijo Sirius_

_-- si, ya me hacía falta salir a relajarme un poco – Susan_

_-¿Luego te pondrás uno de esos vestidos que te has probado? – preguntó Sirius más bien suplicando_

_-¬¬' ya veremos – Susan_

_-- Me alegro de que os halláis divertido – Lupin_

_-;P ¿y tu Remus¿ Te lo has pasado bien?- dijo Black dando con el codo a Lupin_

_-º/º Sirius….cállate…-dijo Remus colorado mirando de reojo a Emily. De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció Molly Weasley junto con Fred y George. La mujer iba cargada de fuentes y envases con comida preparada_

_-es hora de comer – dijo la mujer_

_Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comentaron lo que habían hecho ese día:_

_-Me alegro de que ya se haya arreglado todo Harry – dijo la Señora Weasley mientras se servía patatas – sabía que Dumbledore se encargaría del tema…_

_-No ha sido fácil querida- dijo Arthur Weasley – varios miembros del Ministerio han sido difíciles de convencer; además…al fin y al cabo Harry realizó magia fuera del colegio…_

_-¡Papa, era una situación de emergencia! – defendió Fred_

_-Si ¿qué iba a hacer¡¿Quedarse de brazos cruzados! – continuó George. Lily y James miraron a Harry fijamente mientras éste seguía comiendo. Querían saber qué le había pasado al muchacho_

_-Si, desde luego – dijo el Señor Weasley- hiciste lo correcto Harry, esta claro que sólo mediante la invocación de un Patronus podías defenderte de esos dementotes…_

_-¡Qué ¡Un patronus! – exclamó "Sandra Smith"_

_-Si…-dijo Harry mirándola_

_-¿Sabes convocar un patronus?... ¡Cielos eso es de 7º!...es de los últimos hechizos que se dan y de los más difíciles…¡no todos pueden conjurar un patronus! – dijo James entre asombrado e ilusionado_

_--' bueno aprendí el tercero…-dijo Harry con modestia_

_-OoO… ¡en tercero! – Lily y James_

_-- sí, Harry es un buen alumno…yo le enseñé el año que di clase en Hogwarts y aprendió en seguida – dijo Remus_

_-¡Vaya Harry es magnífico!- dijo Susan Bons sonriente_

_-¡Y no sólo eso¡Harry tiene un patronus precioso¡Muy fuerte¿verdad que si Harry? – dijo Sirius orgulloso_

_-Si, la verdad es que golpea muy bien a los dementotes – dijo el muchacho_

_-¡No me digas que tu patronus tiene una forma definida!- dijo lily asombrada_

_- pues si…_

_-¡Pero Harry eso es estupendo!- dijo Lily muy efusivamente dejándose llevar por la emoción, lo que hizo que los demás le miraran extraño_

_-lo….lo siento – lily_

_- gracias Sandra – dijo Harry. Mientras tanto James bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza, tenía la boca seca del asombro_

_-¿Y qué forma tiene?- preguntó Emily muy interesada_

_-Pues…es un gran ciervo plateado con una bonita "Cornamenta"_

_GGGGGGGHHHH……..PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZ…._

_James expulsó todo el zumo de la boca, se había atragantado_

_-Cofcofcofcof… ¿Cómo? cofcof_

_-Pues eso – dijo Harry mientras todos miraban a James con cara de Òó?. James se quedó boquiabierto, el corazón le saltaba por los aires. Tenía los ojos como platos y miraba fijamente a Harry. La sangre se le empezó a acumular en las chapetas nerviosismo. Harry, su Harry tenía un patronus con su forma animaga. Un patronus era como la figura en donde se veían reflejados tus ideas o sentimientos felices que recuerdas en esos momentos. Un patronus era un guardián que te protegía. Y él era ese guardián; de alguna forma siempre había protegido a Harry_


	7. Peticiones,Un Descubrimientoy El Regreso

_Peticiones, un Descubrimiento y El regreso a Hogwarts_

_-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Hermione al hombre_

_-Eh…si….si es sólo que….me ha sorprendido_

_-Bueno…tenemos que recoger ya esto; Dumbledore vendrá más tarde…por lo visto tiene que decirnos algo…-dijo Molly Weasley. Todos empezaron a recoger las cosas y se sentaron en unos sillones alrededor de la chimenea. Harry tenía curiosidad por saber más del señor y la señora Smith y se sentó cerca de ellos dejándose caer con un suspiro…_

_-¿Estás cansado Harry? – dijo Lily en un sillón al lado de él, conocía muy bien ese gesto; James hacía eso mindo estaba cansado_

_-- un poco…es que…han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días…-Harry_

_-a mi me lo vas a decir…-musitó James_

_-- bueno Harry, pronto volverás a Hogwarts…_

_-Si…allí todo es diferente – dijo Harry_

_-¿Te gusta ir allí Harry?- preguntó en señor Smith_

_-Por supuesto, no hay otro sitio donde pueda estar tanto tiempo con mis amigos, practicando magia y jugando al Quidditch. Además allí los profesores son muy buenas personas….o la mayoría – dijo Harry acordándose de su profesor de Pociones- es el sitio donde me siento más seguro y allí he compartido los mejores años de mi vida – dijo Harry pensativo mientras Lily y James escuchaban con atención conmovidos- Hogwarts es mi hogar…_

_Un ligero silencio se hizo entre los tres_

_-¿Sabes Harry? En cierto modo a mi me pasaba lo mismo que a ti…- dijo James. A pesar de que tuviese apariencia de otra persona el auténtico James Potter es el que había pasado por algo similar a lo que estaba pasando Harry, aunque para el muchacho sólo fuese un conocido…-Yo vengo de una familia bastante ancestral; una rama de sangre limpia o sangre no muggle…mi familia nunca ha tenido problemas con la mezcla de sangre ni nada de eso…pero es muy frecuente que sus miembros presenten poderes fuera de lo normal…-El hombre hizo una pausa mientras sentía los ojos esmeraldas de Harry clavados en él mirándolo expectantes. El muchacho ni se imaginaba de que, en verdad, la familia de la que hablaba era la suya propia.- Además…la inmensa mayoría de los componentes de mi familia habían sido aurores…grandes aurores; no por obligación, pero ha sido una especie de coincidencia convertida en costumbre con los años…La cuestión es que esta profesión ha hecho que algunos miembros muriesen demasiado pronto…Recuerdo que en mi casa nunca se podía encontrar a casi nadie…mis padres estaban casi siempre fuera de casa, trabajando en redadas o en el Ministerio…en verano si compartíamos más tiempo juntos, pero he crecido sólo…con una nana en casa….claro que esto hizo que creciera haciendo más travesuras y mi rebeldía se desarrollara jajaja…_

_-jejeje…_

_Siguieron charlando de cosas sin demasiada importancia. Un tiempo después Dumbledore llegó junto a McGónagall, Snape y otros miembros de la Orden. Los chicos se despidieron y subieron a jugar una para de gobstones o de snap explosivo. Los mayores se quedaron en el piso hablando:_

_-Tengo algo que deciros, o más bien pediros. Susan y Emily ya saben qué es…de hecho…es por eso que están aquí, en parte…-Dumbledore miró a todos mientras el silencio se hacía más intenso – Como todos bien sabéis el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está libre al igual que el de ciertas materias cuyos profesores se encuentran fuera sirviendo a la Orden…- O-ô los presentes se miraban entre si, ¿Qué quería decir Dumbledore con eso?_

_-Bien…la señorita Susan Bons impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este curso en Hogwarts al igual que la Señorita Emily Banks va a impartir la asignatura de Astronomía…-el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala y las caras de asombro no tardaron en hacerse aparecer_

_-¿Eso es cierto?- dijo Lupin_

_-Si lo es Remus – Emily_

_-¡Susan! ¡No me mencionaste nada! – dijo Sirius fingiendo estar indignado_

_--' Bueno Sirius…no encontré razón para hacerlo…_

_-Ahora…les pido a los Señores Smith y a ti, Remus, que por favor aceptéis formar parte del profesorado de Hogwarts…- la propuesta tomó por sorpresa a los mencionados_

_-Dumbledore es que…yo…no se…-dijo Lupin dubitativo _

_-Sandra, John; ustedes saben que me interesa tenerlos allí dando clases…-les dijo Dumbledore con una mirada significativa. Ellos sabían que era por su verdadera identidad; Dumbledore quería tenerlos cerca de él y seguros…y ¿Qué lugar más seguro que Hogwarts?. Lily pensó…además estaría cerca de Harry y lo vería crecer y vivir en el colegio…algo que no había podido hacer durante los últimos 15 años…_

_-Acepto Albus – dijo Lily sin pensarlo dos veces. James sabía los motivos de su esposa y por supuesto estaba de acuerdo con ella_

_-Cuenta conmigo Albus –James_

_-- bien… ¿Y tu Remus? ¿Qué dices?_

_-Albus…yo…no puedo hacer eso…-dijo con cara de sufrimiento- recuerda lo que pasó el año que di clase…_

_-Oh, Remus. Respecto a tu condición no debes preocuparte. Aunque todos los padres supieron de ella no recibí ninguna queja de tu tares como profesor – dijo Albus intentando convencerlo- bueno vale, alguna que otra de algunos Slytherins; pero ya sabes como son, no debes hacer caso…_

_-No se…¡no se! – dijo el licántropo levantándose de su asiento y andando de un lado a otro de la estancia. Se frotaba la frente, indeciso_

_-Además……tendrás y buena compañía…-lo había hecho, había dado en su punto débil. Remus miró durante un instante a Emily que miraba curiosa a Dumbledore. Sabía de los sentimientos de Lupin y ahora sólo quedaba el último toque – por otra parte, ¿Quién acompañaría si no al Señor Black? – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa_

_A Sirius se le iluminó la cara que hasta entonces había permanecido sombría al darse cuenta de que se quedaría solo de nuevo_

_-OoO ¿Co…Como dice?_

_-- Si Sirius, ahora más que nunca necesito que estés seguro y cerca; fuera del alcance de los mortífagos pero sin embargo tienes que estar algo controlado…-' no me fío de tus locuras…¿Y quien mejor para controlarte que alguien que te conoce muy bien y que ya te paraba los pies de joven?_

_-D ¡¿Lo dice en serio!_

_-- pues claro si…-pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Sirius estaba abrazándolo fuertemente y besuqueándolo_

_-¡¡GRACIAS PROFESOR!MUAKMUAK ¡GRACIAS!¡GRACIAS!¡GRACIAS!_

_-OO bueno Sirius ya vale…-Albus _

_-nn Si profe…-Black_

_-Bien…¿Remus?_

_-V-V supongo que no queda más remedio….- esta bien…-Lupin_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_-¬¬' Sirius…te pueden oír desde China…_

_--' perdón…_

_-"estos dos nunca cambiaran jaja" :P- James_

_-D jajajajaja….-reía Susan ante el comportamiento de su ex-compañero de casa_

_-- Bien…la razón por la que quiero tenerlos en Hogwarts es tanto por su seguridad como por la de…Harry…_

_Sandra y John Smith miraron a Dumbledore_

_-Sabes que desde la vuelta el año pasado de Voldemort la cosa está peor…y por eso quiero que estén…mm…"vigilando" el colegio…y que Harry esté bajo protección…además…si a Voldemort se le cruzara por la cabeza la descabellada idea de atacar Hogwarts…tendría menos motivos para hacerlo…cuatro de los más experimentados aurores allí…no tendría sentido atacar. Aparte de eso, el Ministerio enviará a un miembro de su personal para supervisar las clases…no se fían de mi al parecer -'…pero bueno…yo no le pondría mucha atención a esta cuestión. No se preocupen por la Orden; estamos suficiente gente para seguir adelante; además con el ingreso de los jóvenes Weasleys (Charlie y Hill asintieron) estamos reforzados -..._

_Por fin se hizo el silencio…parecía que todos analizaban la situación_

_-Bien…pues…si no hay nada más que decir…mm…¿alguien quiere leche antes de dormir?...-Molly_

_Eran sobre las 4 de la mañana y toda la casa por completo estaba en silencio. Todos sus ocupantes dormían….bueno, no todos. Emily Banks bajaba en camisón las escaleras con una vela blanca en su mano. Fue a la cocina y bebió un poco de agua. Con silencio pasó por la salita pequeña cuando se percató de la presencia de otra persona en la estancia. Estaba sentada en el sofá mirando el fuego. Reconoció a la persona y se acercó a ella por detrás en silencio. Sus ojos dorados miraban fijamente las llamas sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. El chico llevaba puesto su pijama consistente en sólo unos pantalones largos. Había algunos rasguños en el torso y espalda; Emi supuso que era por las transformaciones._

_-Remus- puso una mano sobre su hombro, él se sobresaltó_

_-E…Emily…_

_-¿No puedes dormir?_

_-No…demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…_

_-Entiendo…_

_-¿Y tu? – ella se sentó a su lado_

_-Tenía sed…_

_-…_

_-así que diste clase en Hogwarts…_

_-Si…_

_-y ¿Cómo fue?_

_-- muy bien, muy divertido. Los niños se portaron muy bien conmigo…_

_-Se nota que eres un buen profesor…-dijo ella suavemente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Remus se sonrojó; no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer con su camisón ancho y fino. Parecía aún más delicada y dulce. Ella lanzaba miradas fugaces al torso del licántropo y luego volvía a mirarle a los ojos para que él no se percatara de ello. _

_-/' Bueno…no soy tan bueno…-dijo él_

_-ya…..- tan modesto como siempre – susurró la muchacha a lo que él le miró a los ojos marrones verdosos algo asombrado. Ella se levantó con su vela – buenas noches Remus_

_-Buenas noches Emily_

_Él miró cómo se iba hacia la puerta y luego miró de nuevo al fuego_

_-Lupin…_

_-¿Si? – dijo volviéndose. Banks estaba en el marco de la puerta con la vela en la mano mirándole_

_-¿Sabes?...me alegro de que vengas con nosotros a Hogwarts – dijo, y sin más se volvió y siguió caminando mientras el Lupino la observaba subir las escaleras a través de la puerta, ahora abierta. Cuando desapareció él dio un largo suspiro. Le estaba volviendo a pasar. Los sentimientos que había ocultado durante toda su vida estaban volviéndose fuertes…como en Hogwarts…_

_8:30. 29 de Septiembre_

_Dos personas andaban por la habitación_

_-Lily ¿Qué te estás poniendo? – dijo un rubio observando a su esposa vestirse mientras él se ponía unos pantalones ( N/a: ¡AAAAAA el teclado lleno de babas!)_

_-Es uno de los vestidos que compré en la tienda nueva del Callejón Diagón – lily se ajustaba unas cuerdas en la parte de atrás del vestido. Era una túnica-vestido color rojo con un bonito escote y con unas cuerdas en la espalda cruzadas (tipo corsé). James se acercó por detrás y miró el reflejo de ella en el espejo. Se veía bellísima y su cuerpo fino se marcaba en la tela. James besó el cuello de la mujer que sonrió para sí._

_-¿Puedes atármelo James?_

_-por supuesto princesa…-dijo haciendo un lazo con las cuerdas de la espada_

_-Jaja…hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así…_

_-Bueno…con ese vestido no se te puede llamar de otra forma_

_-/ ¿Crees que estoy bien?_

_James se acercó al oído de su mujer_

_-Estás preciosa pelirroja…-susurró suavemente. Esto hizo que se sonrojaran sus mejillas- pero estarías más bonita todavía – dijo James – con esto – y pasó algo sobre el cuello de ella. Lily se quedó a cuadros. Era un colgante-gargantilla dorado con un corazón. Éste corazón estaba partido en la superficie y tenía dos diamantes y dos rubíes incrustados. _

_-¡James! ¡Es precioso! – dijo ella mirando su reflejo_

_-Ábrelo…-la mujer cogió el colgante y levantó las dos partes de la superficie que estaban separadas. Debajo de éstas había una superficie con la inscripción "L & J" brillando como si estuviera gravado a fuego vivo. Lily miró a James a los ojos clavándole sus pupilas, ahora cristalinas._

_-James…-musitó y se le abrazó fuertemente para después besarle dulcemente como hacia tiempo no le besaba - ¿y esto a qué se debe? – dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Pues es para celebrar que estamos vivos, que estamos aquí junto a Harry, que todo se arreglará y que te quiero y que llevamos 15 años amándonos…_

_Lily no respondió; simplemente le besó más apasionadamente_

_-Eres un cielo – susurró_

_-Pss…si… ¿no estoy mal no? – dijo presumiendo como cuando le quería enfadar en Hogwarts_

_-jejeje…-dijo Lily observando a James. Llevaba unos vaqueros anchos y elegantes una camisa blanca por fuera de éstos y algo desabrochada que le daban aspecto sexy_

_-Hmmm….estas muy – le cogió el cuello de la camisa – muy…-lo atrajo hacia ella - …sexy – dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Él no resistió más y la besó todavía con más fuerza y deseo que antes_

_-No debes provocarme así, te recuerdo que llevo 15 años SÓLO durmiendo_

_-precisamente por eso lo hago – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa_

_TOC, TOC_

_-Em….disculpen si interrumpo algo pero les estamos esperando para desayunar – dijo Remus dulcemente. Luego se dirigió con la pareja a la cocina. Al entrar allí vieron que Emily, Susan y Molly estaban despiertos, sentados a la mesa esperándolos con el desayuno puesto._

_--' perdón por el retraso – James_

_-no pasa nada John- Emily_

_Todos empezaron a desayunar _

_-Oye Remus ¿Y Sirius? ¿No baja? – preguntó Susan_

_-No…dice que no quiere bajas, que no tiene apetito V-V…_

_-¿Oô me estás diciendo que SIRIUS te ha dicho que no quiere comer? – Sus_

_-Si…eso estoy diciendo…_

_Susan salió inmediatamente de la cocina…_

_Un hombre estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando al techo. El viento agitaba su melena negra que contrastaba con sus ojos azules grisáceos. Un aroma le vino a la nariz y entonces supo que estaba allí. Podría reconocer ese olor en cualquier lugar. Notaba el hoyo que hacía su cuerpo sentado a un lado de la cama donde él estaba tendido y supo perfectamente que en ese instante sus ojos azules eléctricos estaban clavados en su cara…_

_-¿Qué te pasa?..._

_Sonrió para sí, su voz dulce era como música melodiosa para sus oidos…_

_-Nada – contestó el mirando al techo_

_-No me vengas con que no te pasa nada por que te conozco muy bien Sirius Black y tu nunca te quedas sin comer así por que sí…-ella usaba un tono como de madre que conoce a su hijo. Sirius miró a Susan por primera vez mientras ella esperaba una respuesta. Él sólo parpadeó y observó los rasgos de su cara, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su barbilla, su nariz, sus labios…_

_-¿No estarás enfermo verdad? – ella se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente. Sirius observó la expresión de preocupación en la cara de la chica; cogió la mano que ella le había puesto y la encerró entre sus manos._

_-Susan…_

_-¿Si?_

_-……¿por qué….nunca me visitaste?...- ella se asombró_

_-….._

_-te eché de menos….nunca te vi por allí…_

_-…_

_-verte me habría hecho bien…te hubiese explicado todo_

_-…Sirius…-los ojos del hombre se humedecieron_

_-¿acaso me olvidaste Susan?...¿es eso?...-ella sonrió y lo miró con ternura. Acarició la mejilla del animago con la palma de su mano_

_-Sirius…¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...¿Cómo iba yo a olvidarme de ti?...con todos los momentos buenos y divertidos que pasamos juntos…aunque hubiera querido no habría podido olvidarte…_

_-¿entonces?_

_-entiende…que para mi fue muy duro saber que lily...se había ido…y se hubiera hecho todavía más llevadero si tu hubieras estado a mi lado; pero luego pasó lo de Peter… ¡compréndeme! ¡Yo sabía la versión de la historia que todos conocían!...pensé que habías traicionado a James y a Lily y que luego habías matado a Peter…_

_-¿Pero cómo pudiste creerlo?_

_-Lo sé, al principio no lo creí; pero cuando fui a aquella calle…repleta de cadáveres muggles…tú parecías loco Sirius y de Peter no quedaba ni rastro…sólo un dedo. Entonces el mundo se me cayó a los pies…tu, que eras el mejor amigo de James, su "hermano"…le habías traicionado…nunca me esperaría tal cosa de ti…además tu sabes que por aquel entonces tu y yo estábamos juntos…¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¡ yo también pensé que me habías engañado y que toda era una farsa!...así que sin más huí de Inglaterra y me dediqué a trabajar bien lejos para olvidarme de todo…por lo que supe, tiempo después Emi hizo lo mismo y Lupin…al verse sólo empezaría a vagar sin rumbo fijo……aquellos días se separó el grupo y todos quedamos destrozados. Años después seguía acordándome e ti y cada vez me convencía más de que no era posible que tu traicionaras a Lily y James por que habías luchado muchas veces juntos salvándoos la vida…volví a Inglaterra y poco después vi una noticia en el profeta… Sirius Black había escapado…ese mismo año Dumbledore me informó de lo que te pasó con Harry y Peter en Hogwarts y me contó la verdadera versión…yo seguí practicando mi trabajo en todo el país hasta ahora……quería verte pero estabas escondido y no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde…_

_-…entonces…¿creías que yo no era culpable?_

_-Creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe….y luego la historia de Dumbledore me lo confirmó…ahora quiero pedirte perdón por abandonarte, por no visitarte ni una vez….y quisiera saber si estás dispuesto a que volvamos a ser buenos amigos como antes -…_

_-¿Cómo en Hogwarts?- dijo Sirius incorporándose sonriente_

_-- Si, como en Hogwarts – Black abrazó fuertemente a Susan que sonreía feliz – bueno… ¿y ahora vas a bajar a desayunar? ….no puedo comerme todo el desayuno que te he preparado entero y el mío también….-dijo bromeando_

_-- jaja….¿Donde están esas tostadas?_

_Entre el ajetreo de preparar baúles, jaulas, libros y demás utensilios el día pasó volando para la mayoría de nuestros personajes. Todos comieron una cena exquisita. Los mayores no les comentaron nada a Harry y los demás de que iban a estar con ellos en Hogwarts. Ya sabían más o menos cada uno lo que iba a impartir….aunque la verdad que este año las clases iban a ser un tanto raras. Harry, Fred, George, James y Sirius comentaban cosas sobre el Quidditch en los últimos años durante la cena. Sirius que había estado escondido y James…que simplemente no había estado escuchaban estupefactos a los muchachos. Por otra parte Lily, Susan y Emi charlaban animadamente sobre libros, ropa y cosas sin importancia como si fueran amigas de toda la vida; las tres se llevaban muy bien…..y era normal. En fin…que la cena pareció una familia enorme y feliz. Los muchachos se fueron a acostarse temprano pues mañana tendrían que madrugar para llegar a la estación a tiempo. Los mayores se quedaron abajo preparando las últimas cosas. Remus cubría su mítica pecera con el grindilow y empacaba sus extraños objetos en la salita pequeña que había al lado del salón. Lily se ofreció a ayudarle. Eli y Susan estaban en su habitación asegurando su material de trabajo. En el Salón, Sirius que ya había echado todas sus cosas (que no eran muchas) estaba sentado en el sillón mirando al fuego pensativo_

_-Ey… ¿en qué piensas?_

_-Hola John…en nada….sólo hace mucho tiempo_

_-¿Cosas que pasaron en Hogwarts eh?...¿Quién diría que volveríamos?- James tenía una cosa muy importante que decirle a Sirius…_

_-Si…¡jaja! ¡No me lo puedo creer!_

_--_

_-Recuerdo que con mis amigos siempre espiábamos los exámenes del profesor de pociones_

_-Si….Remus siempre hacía de cebo con eso de ser alumno modelo…_

_-…-sirius miró a John con extrañeza- …¿Cómo sabes eso? –John se encogió de hombros_

_-Bueno….yo lo veía…_

_-Ah…claro _

_-También recuerdo cuando Peter se escurrió en el Gran Comedor con las babas de gusarapo que dejaron los Slytherins…_

_-- si….es verdad, nos reímos mucho James y yo por eso…_

_-…….lo sé….-James decidió pasar a la acción_

_-Luego Remus y tú fuisteis a llenar la Sala Común de Sly de bombas explosivas con mi capa invisible mientras Peter ponía un amplificador mágico y yo colocaba montones de globos de moco de troll en la entrada de su sala…_

_Sirius paró de sonreír asombrado;….un momento….aquí algo no iba bien…_

_-Juer…cómo pesa esto – dijo Lily con un libro de "1000 criaturas Mágicas y cómo combatirlas" _

_--' trae ya lo cojo yo…_

_-Si que lo tienes todo organizado…_

_-Tengo mis baúles compartimentados por que estoy acostumbrado a viajar de un lado a otro quedándome por muy poco tiempo…_

_-Por tu condición de licántropo ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily . Se hizo el silencio, Remus miró a Lily_

_-….Si…._

_-entiendo…_

_-Sandra…_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿tu no me tienes miedo, ni desprecio por ser lo que soy?_

_-Remus…tu para mi eres como cualquier otra persona….lo sabes desde Hogwarts…_

_-Oó? ein?_

_-por cierto Remus…¿ya has hablado con Emily?...yo pienso que ella está dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo…_

_-¿Co…como?...¿Qué sabes tu de..?_

_-Oh Remus…lo he sabido siempre…_

_-¿tan obvio es? OoO_

_-hombre…aquí no…pero en Hogwarts…se veía a lo lejos…_

_Remus fijó su mirada en Sandra. En Hogwarts sólo una persona sabía de sus sentimientos antes de que le pidiera a Emily salir…_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

_-No sólo sé eso. Se que cuando nos pillaron nos echaron la regañina del siglo y nos tuvieron dos semanas cumpliendo castigo por separado pero nosotros nos comunicábamos a través de los espejos de doble sentido. Sé que en la Luna llena de esa mismo mes nos transformamos y yo me quedé enganchado con los cuernos en unas maderas y que Lunático casi acaba conmigo pero tu siempre estabas ahí cuando lo necesitaba y te enzarzaste en una pelea a solas con él para salvarme…_

_Sirius abrió los ojos mucho. El corazón le palpitaba a 1000 por hora, la sangre corría por sus venas más pesada que nunca y en la garganta tenía un nudo que no le dejaba respirar. No podía creerlo…no SABÍA creerlo…pero sin embargo decía cosas que sólo James podía saber_

_-Y sé tu secreto; el que sólo a mi, a tu hermano –el corazón de Sirius se encogió dolorosamente- pudiste confesar…que estabas y estás locamente enamorado de Susan Bons…- Sirius bajó la cabeza con dolor. Las lágrimas mojaban por completo su rostro y los ojos apretados enrojecían. Se llevaba las manos a la cara, impotente; mientras por su mente sólo pasaba una frase "no puede ser, no puede ser"… James Potter cogió por los hombros a su amigo obligándole a mirarle.- Canuto soy yo…soy James, Cornamenta…-él levantó torpemente la mirada que se cruzó con la mirada avellana del "rubio" – he vuelto…_

_El llanto del Black explotó y se desesperó mientras susurraba varias veces el nombre de su amigo que había regresado a la vez que este lo apretaba fuertemente contra sí y sus lágrimas brotaban. Su dolor ere grande si, pero el de Sirius, estando sólo, durante todos estos años en la cárcel, pagando por un crimen que él jamás hubiera sido capaz de cometer, le parecía inimaginable._

_CRASH_

_El ruido de la taza al romperse resonó en la habitación. Se había dado cuenta en seguida. Lo había estado notando todo el tiempo pero se convencía a sí mismo de que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Conocía demasiado bien a aquella"pelirroja" adorable. Conocía sus gestos, su forma de reír, sus expresiones…siempre había sido como su hermanito mayor, la misma lily lo decía…Aún recordaba cuando compartían ronda juntos…cuando ella le preparaba una poción para que transformación. Ella siempre lo había sabido. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la encontraba llorando entre sus rodilla a la luz de la luna y él iba a consolarle; él iba a consolarle por que en esos momentos ella estaba sintiendo algo diferente por su compañero de ojos avellana y se sentía confusa. Ella siempre le tuvo mucha confianza y eso despertó en algún tiempo ciertos celos de James hacia él…de aquello hacía tanto tiempo…y ahora reconocía a su "hermanita" en aquel cuerpo extraño para ella y que sin embargo seguía poseyendo aquellos ojos verde intensos._

_-Lily…_

_-Hermanito – dijo ella sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Remus no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar; de repente había abrazado tan fuertemente a Lily que parecía que no quisiera soltarla nunca – he vuelto Remus….he vuelto…._

_-……Pe…pero ¿Cómo?...-su voz, ahora áspera, se quebró…_

_-…Es muy difícil….te he echado de menos…_

_Remus ahora ni siquiera pronunciaba palabras…lloraba en silencio con la cara apretada derramando lágrimas dolorosas…_

_-No debes callarte el sufrimiento Remus…._

_Entonces Remus lloró sonoramente…como si hubiera estado aguantando el llanto durante años y ahora estuviera desahogándose de todo. Era tanto el dolor…todos estos años…ellos habían estado muertos…Harry huérfano y él completamente sólo…su pequeña pelirroja se había ido para siempre y ahora estaba allí….entre sus brazos….abrazándola…es como si todo hubiese vuelto si hubiesen vuelto a ser niños…_

_El tiempo pasó…y sus lágrimas fueron cesando ligeramente. Él le preguntó por su paradero todos estos años; ella le invitó a pasar al Salón….todavía tenía una cosa más que saber…_

_Sirius aún seguía gimiendo sin pronunciar palabra a pesar de que tenía centenares de preguntas pasándoles por la cabeza; sin embargo aquello que sentían en su interior que no le dejaba respirar era más fuerte y hacía que el nudo en la garganta se apretara como mil cuchillos. La puerta de la salita vecina se abrió y entró un Remus lloroso, mucho más pálido de lo normal y apretando fuertemente la mano de…un momento….esos ojos…_

_-li…ly…-apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre. Ella fue corriendo a abrazarlo y consolarlo…como había hecho unas cuantas veces de joven. Sabía que Sirius apreciaba mucho el calor que ella le conseguía aportar y su apoyo. Sirius sintió que había recuperado a una gran amiga…casi como la prima o la hermana que nunca tubo. Aquella pelirroja era la que siempre había conseguido llamar la atención de su amigo; por la que siempre había visto a James llorar…sufrir…reír…soñar…Le había cogido un cariño especial; desde que ella y sus amigas se unieron al grupo merodeador para divertirse juntos…desde que ella encubría siempre sus bromas y las de sus compañeros…desde que ella le ayudó a conquistar a Susan…era la mujer de su mejor amigo y siempre había estado allí…..siempre Lily y James…_

_James se abrazó también fuertemente a Remus. Su gran amigo fiel y maduro. Recordaba todas las veces que habían pasado una Luna Llena juntos, transformados…recordaba las infinitas travesuras de Hogwarts…recordaba sus consejos cuando estaba desesperado…recordaba su calma en los momentos malos…recordaba la sonrisa que siempre le brindaba cuando estaba triste…o lo servicial que era cuando lo necesitaba…cuando se quedaba a cuidar del pequeño Harry junto a Sirius…él siempre había estado ahí…en las buenas y en las malas._

_Mucho tiempo pasó aquella noche….tiempo en el que se abrazaron y se hablaron débilmente…en el que lloraron juntos…no pudieron darles una razón concreta de cómo habían "despertado" y de cómo habían sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort aquella fría noche…pero no importaba…lo único…lo único que importaba es que habían vuelto….que ahora estaban todos…que Harry algún día podría recuperar a su familia…y que estaban juntos….de nuevo…los AUNTENTICOS Merodeadores._

_Aunque hubiera sido lo más correcto irse a dormir para que en el regreso a Hogwarts fuesen descansados; no pudieron parar de hablar y exclamar incredulidades toda la noche…pos suerte todos los demás estaban durmiendo incapaces de oírles…El éxtasis era incontrolable….y es que no todos los días se recupera a dos amigos "hermanos"… _


	8. Regreso a casa y sorpresas de bienvenida

_Regreso a casa y sorpresas de Bienvenida_

_11:30 de la mañana. Expreso de Hogwarts._

_Harry miraba por la ventanilla pensativo. Hacía apenas una hora y poco más que había pasado algo raro…..:_

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪_ȋ Flash BaCk ȋ ♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪_

_**-Bueno Harry…debes irte ya o perderás el Expreso de Hogwarts**_

_**-Sirius...- el muchacho se entristeció. Las maletas estaban preparadas y el autobús noctámbulo esperaba fuera de la casa ...**_

_**-Ah vamos Harry ...no estés triste ...presiento que este año será muy especial ...uno muy importante**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**- ...tal vez ...nos veamos más pronto de lo que crees Harry **..._

_**- ...no entiend ...**_

_**BOOONG**_

_**El sonido del claxon interrumpió a Harry. Sirius se transformó en perro sin dejar al muchacho decir nada más y empezó a ladrar apurándole para que subiese en el autobús. Cuando Harry estuvo dentro miró por la ventanilla al can y lo vió alejarse a medida que el bus avanzaba...**_

_ҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҼFin del Flash BackҼҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽҽ_

_Ahora se encontraba en el tren que le regresaría a su verdadera casa, tenía en las manos un espejo que tenía un marco de madera con unas Runas grabadas. El espejo de doble sentido que Sirius le había dado poco antes de salir, "si tienes algún problema o necesitas hablar con alguien, sólo di mi nombre" – le había dicho su padrino…_

_¿En qué estaba pensando Sirius¿Qué era eso de que le vería antes de tiempo?...¿no estaría pensando en aparecer en Hogwarts no?...Harry estaba realmente preocupado…cuando Sirius se escapó no dudó en ir a Hogwarts y el año pasado había permanecido oculto merodeando por dios sabe dónde. Si cometía alguna locura corría el riesgo de que lo atraparan…y esto era lo que inquietaba al oji-verde._

_-Harry ¿has oído la noticia?- dijo su amigo Ron despertándole de sus pensamientos_

_-¿Qué pasa?..._

_-Por lo visto hay varias bajas de profesores…y todos serán reemplazados por otros…._

_-Supongo que estarán trabajando para la Orden…-dijo Harry_

_-y eso no es lo más raro…..se dice que son personas muy reconocidas…se habla de que son grandes aurores…-dijo Ron comiéndose su tercera chocolatina…_

_-Hmmm…bueno…Dumbledore querrá tener el colegio protegido…y querrá que aprendamos bien este año…ya sabes…por los acontecimientos.._

_-hhmmm…mmh….-afirmó ron con chocolate en la boca…_

_Harry se dio cuenta de algo…_

_-Oye…¿no tendrías que estar con Hermione haciendo ronda?...se supone que eres prefecto….-Ron puso cara de fastidio por un momento…_

_-Ella sabe hacerlo sola…prefiero quedarme un ratito más contigo….-cogió más chocolates y miró a Harry- además…;P a nadie le amarga un dulce…. Jejeje…_

_-jajajajajaja…._

_Entre risas bromas y paseos para ver a los gemelos se pasó el viaje. Ron y Harry conocieron a una chica muy rara de Ravenclaw…llamada Luna Lovegood…o "lunática Lovegood"…era amiga de Ginny y junto a ella pasó el resto del viaje en el compartimento de Harry y Ron. Era Rubia clara, con los ojos azules intensos y muy grandes; su piel era blanquecina y tenía unas largas pestañas. Era un tanto extraña…llevaba unas pulseras y pendientes muy raros y leía un revista llamada "el quisquilloso" del revés…Durante todo el viaje apenas habló y cuando lo hacía….hablaba de una manera que ciertamente parecía una "lunática", pero se veía que Ginny le tenía mucho aprecio y era una buena persona…_

_-Los de primer año por aquí por favor…._

_Un momento….esa no era la voz de Hagrid. Ron, Hermione y Harry se voltearon para descubrir que era una señora un poco extravagante la que conducía a los de primero a las barcas…_

_-¿Dónde está Hagrid?-Hermione_

_-Ni idea, pero no te extrañes de que este trabajando para Dumbledore….tu sabes…-dijo Ron…_

_-¿Harry?...-Hermione_

_-…………….._

_Harry no respondía; se encontraba frente a las carrozas que les llevarían a Hogwarts pero ahí había algo... algo que no había visto antes en todos sus años de colegio…_

_Eran unas criaturas muy raras, parecían una mezcla entre caballos y dragones…en verdad daban un poco de miedo. Sus ojos blancos no tenían pupila y eran vidriosos, fijos. No tenían carne y la piel se le pegaba a los huesos marcándolos. Las alas, negras como el pelaje, parecían de murciélago._

_-Harry ¿Qué haces?- Ron_

_-¿Qué son esas cosas?- dijo el muchacho mirando el carruaje_

_-pues….los carruajes de todos los años…._

_-no…ahí…entre las varas de los carruajes….-dijo Harry señalando las criaturas_

_-…..yo no veo nada….-insistió el pelirrojo. Harry cogió del brazo a su amigo y lo puso frente a uno de esos "caballos". Ron se quedó unos minutos mirando al frente y luego miró a Harry con cara de preocupación…._

_-¿Seguro que estás bien?..._

_-No me digas que no puedes verlos…..-dijo confundido el chico de pelo azabache_

_-….¿ver el qué?..._

_En ese momento Hermione los llamó para que se dieran prisa y todos montaron en el carruaje_

_-No te preocupes, no estás loco- Harry se dio la vuelta antes de subir. Luna Lovegood estaba detrás de él sonriente- yo también puedo verlos – dijo la rubia con voz soñadora- estás tan cuerdo como yo – después subió al carruaje seguida de Harry que no estaba muy convencido de si eso era bueno o malo._

_Después de la selección y la canción del sombrero, la cual este año advertía a todos de los peligros que acechaban Hogwarts y de que había que estar unidos, Los platos y las bandejas se llenaron de suculenta comida y Harry y cia comenzaron a comer como si les fuera la vida en ello._

_Tras una media hora de comer y hacer comentarios sobre las vacaciones y demás Dumbledore se levantó y se hizo el silencio en la sala._

_-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Como ya sabes el bosque prohibido está como su nombre indica prohibido. Éste año es un año un tanto especial…como ya ha dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador debemos estar muy unidos si queremos vencer al mal que nos acecha….si…es lo que todos estáis pensando…….Voldemort…- hubo escalofríos entre los alumnos – bien….en este año algunos profesores están de baja por ciertos…..motivos personales…ejem…y por eso una serie de profesores muy preparados les sustituirán…._

_Bien; la hora que más rara se os hará sin duda será Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la cual no tendréis ni uno ni dos…sino TRES PROFESORES –gritó Dumbledore sobresaltando a la mayoría_

_-Está como una cabra - susurró George_

_-Vuestros profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras son:_

_-Susan Bons – Susan se levantó ante el asombro del trío y compañía y los susurros de los alumnos- ya veo que saben que Susan Bons es la mejor auror de la actualidad…_

_--' Dumbledore ya te dije que no hicieses caso de las habladurías –dijo modestamente a lo que la mayoría de los alumnos sonrieron_

_-- jejeje….pero si es verdad…La señorita Bons os dará la parte de la asignatura referida al ataque…._

_Todas las casas aplaudieron animadamente (menos Slytherin que aplaudió por cortesía). Susan se rascaba la nuca con modestia mientras sonreía. Luego se sentó._

_-John Smith- james se levantó de su asiento sonriente – que impartirá todo lo que se refiere a defensa ante hechizos y duelos. También es un auror importante aun que poco conocido en Inglaterra – El asombro iba en aumento para Harry y los demás, aún así aplaudieron contentos de que el Señor Smith les diese clases. Los gemelos gritaron algunas palabras de ánimo y John se sentó- Y ahora alguien a quien ya conocéis y que ya os dio clase en esta materia. Os dará la parte de criaturas en la cual es experto. He aquí ¡Remus Lupin! – la ovación fue total. Todo el mundo aplaudía con fuerza (menos los slys de 5º hacia arriba). Gryffindor entero se puso de pié mientras aplaudían sonrientes y le siguieron Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff._

_Todos recordaban a su buen profesor de DCAO sin duda el mejor que nunca habían tenido. Los gritos de alegría y ánimo se oían por todo el salón mientras los alumnos seguían aplaudiendo por largo rato. A nadie le importaba su condición (menos a los antes mencionados slys que tenían cara de indignación). De Remus sólo se puede decir que su cara iba a juego con los colores de Gryffindor de lo rojo que estaba, aun así estaba muy sonriente por el cariño y el apoyo que le daban los alumnos._

_De repente algo saltó a la mesa al lado de Lupin. Harry se quedó estático, de piedra, el corazón se le paró. Tenía los ojos y la boca muy abierta. Y no era el único. Sus demás compañeros que habían estado en Grimlaud Place también._

_GUAU, GUAU_

_-"No puede ser" -, pensó Harry_

_Un enorme perro negro estaba sobre la mesa moviendo la cola alegre y sacando la lengua. Ahora miraba a Harry a los ojos. El muchacho vio un collar nuevo en su cuello "Hocicos", luego volvió a mirarle a los ojos: eran felices y desbordaban un brillo de alegría. Entonces sonrió y siguió aplaudiendo. Tras un tiempo todos se calmaron de nuevo_

_-Vaya, - por fin me dejáis hablar-dijo Dumbledore- Me alegro de que os guste tener de nuevo al profesor Lupin…y a su acompañante jeje…_

_GUAU Sirius ladró provocando la risa entre muchos._

_-Bueno…otra de las clases que van a cambiar de profesora será la de Astronomía…esta hora os la dará otra persona muy preparada en esta materia y que ya ha dado clase en otros colegios….la señorita Emily Banks – Emi se levantó y todos la recibieron con un fuerte aplauso.- y por último y no menos importante….la señora Smith, esposa del señor Smith les impartirá la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas…- Lily se levantó y también recibió una ovación…- Bueno….después de esto sólo queda decirles que es momento de subir a sus habitaciones y descansar…los prefectos guíen a los de primero…Buenas Noches a todos_

_Dicho esto Dumbledore se sentó y todos los alumnos salieron del Comedor….en el ambiente se comentaba el tema de los profesores nuevos y el por qué había tantos…Hermione y Ron se separaron puesto que eran prefectos y Harry subió a su dormitorio junto con Seamos y Dean. Poco después llegó Ron y hablaron animadamente sobre los nuevos profesores….y sobretodo de "Hocicos"…poco después cayeron rendidos por el sueño…_


	9. Primeras Clases,primeros enfrentamientos

**Y después de siglos intentando encontrar la partte nueva del fic sin éxito he podido salir adelante con las pocas neuronas que me quedan y volver a escribir el fic con lo poco que me acordaba...así que espero que os guste **

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviws después de que se me chafara todo...siento haber tardado tanto. **

**Este cap es largo pero taba inspirada... y cuando me inspiro XD...no paro**

_Primeras Clases, primeros enfrentamientos_

_Al día siguiente Harry se levantó con mucho ánimo; se vistió y se arregló en dos segundos para bajar a desayunar con Ron y Hermione:_

_-¿No os parece fantástico que estén ellos de profesores?- dijo Ron señalando a los miembros de la Orden que estaban en la mesa de los profesores_

_-fantástico y raro..-Harry_

_-Supongo que Dumbledore nos querrá preparar bien – dijo Hermione sirviéndole parte de sus cereales a Crookshanks_

_-¿Qué tenemos a primera hora?- preguntó el pelirrojo_

_-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con la Señora Smith- dijo la morena sin mirar su horario_

_-entonces más vale que nos demos prisa para llegar a los terrenos a tiempo-Harry_

_Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en una llanura cercana a los lindes del bosque prohibido, Griffindor este año compartía clase con Slytherin y allí se encontraban los dos grupos mirándose como de costumbre. Puestos en fila se encontraban una serie de poyetes donde había unos bultos debajo de unas telas._

_-¡Muy bienvenidos a todos!- la voz clara de la Señora Smith sonó mientras ésta aparecía detrás de los bultos y se colocaba enfrente de los alumnos. Llevaba el pelo moreno recogido en una coleta alta que le pronunciaba los rizos del pelo el cual iba adornado con puntitos brillantes difíciles de definir. Llevaba una túnica roja con bordados plateados en los filos. Iba muy elegante y bonita.- Como ya sabéis soy vuestra nueva profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Mi nombre es Sandra Smith y espero que os interesen las clases que recibiréis de mi parte._

_Los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear; los leones con emoción y las serpientes con desconfianza._

_-Bien, hoy será una clase en la que daremos un tipo de animal pero estudiando varias espacies distintas. Es una clase dedicadas a las aves. Como podréis ver a lo largo de mis clases se darán muchas oportunidades para subir puntos así que espero que respondáis- dijo Lily con una sonrisa dulce.- y bien aquí está el primer espécimen- destapó con ímpetu la tela que cubría el primer bulto._

_Al hacerlo apareció un pájaro de ojos negros redondos muy pequeñitos de plumaje esponjoso y color verde lima, el pájaro parecía ser obeso._

_-Y bien alguien sabe decirme ¿Cómo se llama este pájaro? – unas cuantas manos se agitaron en el aire- señorita Brown_

_-Es un Diricawl-dijo Lavender_

_-Exacto, este pájaro es originario de la Isla de Mauricio y el Ministerio de Magia lo clasifica como inofensivas y domesticables…a pesar de su abundante plumaje, no puede volar…¿alguien me dice algo más de él?- de nuevo varias manos se agitaron en el aire- Señorita Parkinson_

_-Puede estallar y desaparecer en cualquier otro lado para evitar el peligro_

_-perfecto ¿alguien sabe que otro pájaro tiene esta cualidad?-Granger…_

_-el fénix…_

_-bien, 10 puntos para Griffindor y 5 para Slytherin pasemos al siguiente.- Al destapar el otro bulto apareció un pequeño pájaro redondo y dorado_

_-¿una snitch?- dijo Seamus Fínnigan_

_-casi, un snidget. En éste pájaro se basan las snitchs de hoy en día, antiguamente era usado como ellas pero esto fue prohibido antes de que se pudiesen extinguir. Su cuerpo es muy ágil y veloz por sus alas que giran y sus ojos de color rubí fueron muy perseguidos tiempo atrás. ¿Alguien sabe algo más?._

_-Los Snidget estuvieron apunto de extinguirse y por eso el Ministerio les pone en una clasificación alta, por que las multas por cazarlo son muy elevadas. Además existen grandes reservas de Snidget actualmente._

_-Muy bien señorita Granger, 20 puntos para Griffindor- los leones se miraron alegres- bien, pasamos al otro animal- quita la tela- quién me puede decir qué es esto- varias manos se alzaron. Lily se extraño de una mano en concreto- Señor Malfoy…- todo el mundo se volvió hacia el rubio, era raro que aceptase una clase que no estuviera impartida por alguien "oscuro" o de gran estirpe familiar, pero más raro resultaba verlo atender y además levantar la mano; de hecho era algo sumamente raro pero ¿quién sabe, quizás le gustaba la dinámica de ganancia de puntos que estaba utilizando la profesora._

_-Es un Fwooper, clasificado como sólo domesticable por magos competentes por el ministerio, procede de áfrica y sus colores siempre son muy llamativos y brillantes, pueden ser anaranjados, verde lima, rosados o amarillos, proveedores de plumas de fantasía, sus huevos son muy codiciados._

_-muy bien señor Malfoy ¿alguien más?- un pelirrojo levantó la mano tímida mente. Lily sonrió divertida- señor Weasley.._

_-Su canto aunque es agradable….puede volverte loco y….por eso se vende con un encantamiento silenciador.._

_- ¡Perfecto! 20 puntos para cada uno . Veo que no andáis mal es esta clase…espero que eso signifique que pueda traer más cosas interesantes la próxima clase - los alumnos hablaron entre sí entusiasmados_

_-Bien..acabemos la clase…habladme sobre…..esto -Quitó repentinamente la tela del último bulto y apareció un enorme pájaro en su mayor parte de pelaje rojo intenso pero con los bordes y algunas zonas moteadas en dorado y amarillo, tenía unas zarpas y un pico dorado brillante y en su cabeza varias plumas más largas caían en cascasa hacia atrás. El pájaro abrió y agitó sus alas levantando bastante aire-. Todos los alumnos se quedaron extasiados por la visión, no creían que pudiera ser uno de ellos…dos manos se levantaron en el aire. Lily miró al propietario de una- Señor Potter…_

_-Es un fénix…es un pájaro mítico que anida en la cima de las montañas de Egipto, la India y China, puede vivir muchísimo tiempo puesto que se regenera cuando surge de sus cenizas al empezar a decaer,_

_es una criatura amable que nunca ha matado y que come hierbas, puede desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad, su canto aumenta el valor en los puros de corazón y infunde temor en los impuros. Sus lágrimas son curativas…..co..como mucho normalmente su tamaño alcanza el de un cisne…- y el muchacho decía como mucho por que el pájaro que tenía delante además de no ser por completo rojo era también bastante más grande que un cisne corriente._

_-Perfecto señor Potter….70 puntos para Griffindor – Los leones estallaron en gritos contentos…mientras que los slytherins apretaron los puños y murmuraron maldiciones varias. _

_-Bien esto es todo por hoy…daros prisa o no llegareis a vuestra siguiente clase, quiero que me hagáis una pequeña lista de otros pájaros mágicos en nuestra comunidad y sus características. ¡Hasta otra!_

_Los alumnos salieron disparados y la mayoría muy satisfechos con la clase. Lily se quedó mirando como un trio de Gryffindor se alejaba, el fénix que tenía al lado alzó el vuelo y se posó sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba con si cabecita la melena, ahora morena, de la mujer_

_-Mi querido Fireflame…me alegro de que me hallas reconocido-musitó al pájaro que sólo emitió un sonido dulce- si, yo también te he echado de menos…_

_-A2_

_-….nop…mmm E5_

_-…agua…….C4?-Harry_

_- tocado y hundido…ganaste otra vez…_

_-¡shhh!...¿quereis callaros?...¡intento coger apuntes!_

_- pos eres la única Hermione - Ron_

_-…como sea . podíais disimular un poco ¿no?-dijo la chica_

_- ...zzzzzzZZZZZZ…._

_-¡Ron! _

_Y así pasó Historia de la Magia…_

_Una silueta con una túnica iba caminando por un pasillo vacío, sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes. Se detuvo en frente de un tapiz de una manada de Unicornios blancos, que parecía pegado a la pared._

_-"Cola de Unicornio"_

_El tapiz se despegó de la pared y la mujer pudo retirarlo y pasar por el hueco que dejaba. En cuanto entro, una mancha borrosa se le echó encima gritando: _

_-¡PELIROJAAAA!_

_# POM #_

_-Sirius…me alegra que me eches de menos pero por favor no me tires al suelo cada vez que me veas…--'_

_-Lily..¿ya has vuelto?- dijo un hombre de pelo rubio platino bajando por una escalera de caracol- ¿Qué tal tu primera clase?_

_-¡Genial! - Remus tiene razón, son unos chicos muy aplicados_

_-Te lo dije….siempre que su profe no sea un muermo o les trate mal se portarán estupendamente – dijo una voz procedente de uno de los muchos sofás que había alrededor de la ancha chimenea. Aquella era la segunda torre más alta del ala Sur; en la zona más alta se escondía detrás de un tapiz la Sala de aquellos profesores, Emily y Susan se encontraban también en aquella torre pero como es normal en otra Sala puesto que Dumbledore sabía que Sirius y Remus querrían comportarse con Lily y james como querían y sin tener que fingir._

_-¡CHIIIIII¡Mi pequeña pelirroja! - -Sirius estrujaba a Lily contra sí con mucha fuerza_

_-¬-¬ oye oye…no te pases ¿eh?..._

_- ooh..James…¿acaso crees que podría quitarle la mujer a mi hermano del alma querido?- dijo Sirius brincando hasta James. De repente lo apretó también muy fuertemente – Sirius,V-V' estás muy empalagoso…._

_-Q-Q James…estoy tan feliz…_

_- ¡YYYYYYYY ¡ - que moooossna!- Remus abrazaba a Lily como si fuera su hermano mayor y le acariciaba el pelo como un perrito_

_-V-V ' Remus…-Lily_

_Y es que sólo había una cosa peor que el hecho de que Sirius Orión Black estuviera feliz…..el hecho de que Remus John Lupin TAMBIÉN estaba feliz…Y no era de extrañar…digamos que en aquella sala olía a dulce a distancia. _

_- Bueno ya, no seáis más empalagosos… pronto tenemos que irnos a nuestra próxima clase y tenemos que recoger a Susan- dijo James_

_-¡Si jefe!- Sirius estaba radiante, veía que todo era como cuando cursaban Hogwarts…james era el "jefecillo" del grupo y el siempre que decía algo firmemente le contestaba con su "si, jefe"…_

_-pequeña pelirroja tu hermanito mayor se tiene que ir, no hagas nada malo mientras estoy fuera ¿si?_

_- v-v' Remus …que no soy una niña…-lily_

_- q-q sniff mi pelirroja ya es mayor…_

_Al final James tubo que terminar arrastrando a aquel par de dos por que si no nunca se le despegarían e irían a donde tenían que ir. Bajaron unas escaleras que daban al piso de abajo y allí se encontraba una mujer de pelo negro azulado._

_-¡Susan!- Sirius se lanzó hacia la mujer u la estrujó_

_-Sirius…….¿y a éste que le pasa?...-Susan_

_-…V-V déjales…están n su fase "la vida es un algodón de azucar"- contestó James_

_- John…¿Sandra ya ha terminado su clase?- dijo Susan_

_-mm…creo que tiene con primero de Hufflepuf a tercera_

_- jeje he oído que ha gustado mucho su clase….hablando de clases… ¡Sirius¡me quieres soltar y transformarte de una vez que llegamos tarde!_

_En fin…así era la vida en siempre había sido….agotadora, divertida y con ciertos secretos que ocultar…_

_Todos los Gryffindors se miraban unos a otros. En la puerta había una placa plateada y pequeñita que rezaba "D.C.A.O" sin embargo hacía minutos que los profesores no venían. De repente se abrió la puerta aparentemente nadie la había abierto. Dentro de la habitación sólo se vislumbraba oscuridad y más oscuridad, ni siquiera se podía reconocer las siluetas de lo que había dentro. Los alumnos fueron entrando muy poco a poco con cautela y preguntándose que pasaba. Aún sin poder ver nada a su alrededor fueron entrando todos y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos de un portazo asustando a unos cuantos. Todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras de repente unas tenues luces rojas que no daban para iluminar nada les rodearon por el suelo. _

_De repente una enorme serpiente que llegaría al techo fue iluminada y se acercó por un lado al grupo mientras todo el mundo gritaba, por otro lado apareció una Banshee que también se acercaba al grupo y por otro lado un gorra roja amenazaba con el filo de su lanza a otros tantos alumnos. Entonces se encendió la luz y apareció la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, los profesores se encontraban al final de la clase observando lo que hacían los alumnos._

_Harry notó que algo se movía detrás de él…se dio la vuelta lentamente para descubrir que un enorme dementor se dirigía hacia él…el frío iba calando sus huesos y Harry iba cada vez más atrás….pero no dejaría que le volviesen a ver desmayarse._

_-¡Expecto Patronum!- todo el mundo ahora veía la escena. De la varita de Harry emergió un gran ciervo plateado ante el gran asombro de los profesores (sobretodo de uno en particular). El ciervo dio una vuelta al grupo de estudiantes y se paró enfrente de los profesores, todas las miradas estaban posadas en él. El ciervo miró fijamente a John Smith durante unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad y luego volvió corriendo a galope hacia el patronus para estamparle un golpe con los cuernos. El dementor pegó un alarido y empezó a hacer cosas raras…el ciervo se hizo nube y volvió a la varia de Harry…entonces el chico lo comprendió…aquello no era un dementor…_

_-¡Riddíkulo!_

_Y el dementor se empezó a desinflar y a quedarse como una sabana rota. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y todas las criaturas se vieron debilitadas. El profesor Lupin encerró a los boggarts. _

_- Muy bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, bien como ya habéis visto ésta va a ser una clase un tanto movidita- Susan Bons era la que hablaba- bien la primera prueba que hemos hecho ha sido superada con éxito en parte gracias al señor Potter…por lo tanto…40 puntos para Gryffindor por vencer a los cuatro boggarts…ahora bien…sentaos..- con un movimiento de varita Susan hizo que los pupitres que estaban pegando a la pared se pusieran de forma ordenada. Harry se sentó con Ron y Hermione en una de las bancas de adelante – bien, -jeje perdón por el susto pero queríamos iniciar la asignatura de una forma emocionante- los alumnos se miraron, algunos estaban aun pálidos y otros creían que habrían podido morir de infarto…¿eso se llama emocionante?. Lupin debió descifrar los pensamientos de los alumnos por que habló _

_-Ya sabemos que esto no ha sido agradable pero pensar que en la realidad, cuando os encontréis con un boggart no os va a avisar de que lo es…- dijo el castaño-rubio mirando hacia todos lados con sus ojos dorados_

_-Bien…creo que es hora de presentarse…Yo soy John Smith, vuestro profesor en defensa de esta asignatura, mi compañera Susan Bons de la cual muchos habréis oído hablar y otros conoceréis- desvió la mirada hacia el trío el cual sonrió- es la profesora de ataque de la asignatura y mi querido profesor Lupin es el que impartirá la parte de Criaturas…_

_# GUAU, GUAU#_

_Un perro grande y negro saltó a la mesa sacando la lengua y moviendo el rabo enérgicamente mirando a los alumnos que rieron divertidos_

_-Oh..si….me olvidaba de nuestro cordial ayudante el señor Hocicos…'_

_La clase aumentó su risa, el perro miraba de vez en cuando más fijamente a cierto muchacho de pelo azabache de primera fila el cual le sonreía dulcemente.- bueno,.en ésta asignatura la mayoría de las veces se dividirán los días y se turnarán para las diferentes partes de la asignatura…excepto algunos días que se requiera de la ayuda de otro profesor para la clase….._

_-Y ya está- dijo Lupin- debido al retraso con que hemos empezado la clase y al alboroto inicial se nos ha pasado el tiempo así que por hoy está bien….no olvidéis traeros los libros y llegar a tiempo…_

_-Si…y recordad que esta clase será mayormente práctica así que si no practicáis en lustras casas no podréis avanzar bien en esta asignatura…y nada más- dijo Susan- que os divirtáis..…¡que tengáis una buena comida!...¡que os salgan bien los entrenamientos de quidditch! -…¡que no os rechace vuestro amor! …-Susan agitaba la mano entusiasmada, mientras a los alumnos se les quedaba una cara digna de pintar, no todos los días se ve a la mejor aurora del mundo haciendo el pavo….sin duda tenía que tener algún parentesco con Dumbledore…_

_-….ejem…..¬-¬ creo que se han dado por despedidos Susan…-Lupin_

_-ah….que bonito es ser joven…_

_Los alumnos empezaron a salir divertidos por los comentarios de su profesora…mientras tanto, James Potter observaba a un chico clavado a su aspecto original excepto por los ojos, marchar con sus amigos. Había sido inesperado y algo sorprendente ver el patronus de su hijo….y reconocerse así mismo….en cierto modo eso significaba…que en el corazón de Harry siempre había estado él protegiéndole._

_Eran las eran las 7:30 de la tarde; habían tenido pociones, encantamientos y transformaciones y ahora el trio de oro caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su casa_

_-No entiendo por qué te has empeñado en quedarnos en la biblioteca Hermione- un pelirrojo andaba enfurruñado _

_- Bueno…así nos ha dado tiempo de terminar casi todos los deberes que teníamos… ¿de que te quejas?...- dijo la castaña…pero justo cuando ron se disponía a contestar lo hizo por él una voz que arrastraba las palabras_

_- De tener que soportarte Granger y de tener que respirar el mismo aire que tu ensucias…como todo el mundo…- los Gryffindors se dieron la vuelta. Hay estaba Malfoy con su típica pose de creído, arrogante y dueño y dominador del mundo…_

_-Vete de aquí Malfoy…-dijo Ron sacando la varita_

_-jajaja…que gracioso…Weasley retándome…pero con lo malo que eres deberías tener cuidado seguro que tu hechizo daría a algo de mobiliario…y claro…como tu padre es más pobre que las ratas tendría que vender a tu hermana para pagarlo…- ron…a parte de estar dolido..estaba muy…muy furioso, estaba encolerizado…pero antes de que hiciera una barbaridad Harry le cogió del hombro…_

_-No vale la pena…-ron intento calmarse un poco pero por dentro estrangulaba a Malfoy de doscientas maneras posibles. En ese instante sin que nadie se diese cuenta alguien entró en el corredor y vió la escena; para no ser visto se escondió detrás de una estatua…_

_-eso…no vale la pena que malgastes los pocos ahorros que tu padre tiene para manteneros…- por el otro extremo del pasillo (detrás del trio) otra persona hizo presencia pero no dobló la esquina y también se quedó viendo lo que pasaba_

_-Su padre será pobre pero al menos no es una sucia serpiente hipócrita y traidora que le lame los pies a voldemort como si fuera el mejor de los mortífagos…- Harry estaba cabreado…bastante cabreado….y ahora Malfoy también. Las dos personas escondidas se asombraron por el comentario del moreno_

_-…te has pasado Potter…y lo vas a pagar…-Malfoy saco la varita al igual que Harry y los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Ron se llevó a Hermione hacia atrás…-…te crees muy valiente ¿eh Potter?...mi padre será un mortífago….pero al menos el mío está vivo…y no fue un estúpido traidor a la sangre que se creía muy valiente pero al final acabó muerto a los pies del señor oscuro sin poder evitar que su "queridísima" esposa sangre-sucia muriera.._

_Malfoy había firmado su funeral…lo había firmado…_

_-¡Secdisempra! (N/a: no, no es el sectusempra…y sí…me lo he cuajado por que necesitaba un hechizo fuerte)- el grito desgarrados y enfurecido del muchacho dejó claro lo enfadado que estaba, de la varita salió un rayo rojo oscuro que dio de lleno a Malfoy y le abrió una brecha bastante importante en el brazo y algunas más superficiales en la cara y el cuello. Malfoy calló hacia atrás pero seguidamente consiguió ponerse en pié. Su brazo sangraba al igual que las demás raja sólo que mas sustancialmente_

_-¡Rictusempra!- Harry fue expulsado hacia atrás mientras daba volteretas en el aire lo que hizo que aterrizara mal y se diese contra una estatua y cayera al suelo de cabeza lo que hizo que se le abriera una brecha en la frente aparte de la que ya se había hecho en la mejilla con la estatua. Algo débil y desorientado por el golpe se puso de pié. Entonces fue cuando la lluvia de hechizos volando de un lado a otro se produjo a la vez que los grititos de Hermione resonaban en la estancia_

_-¡Confundus!_

_-¡Depulso!_

_-¡Escudo¡Tallantanegra!_

_-¡Protego¡Everte Statum!- Una luz amarilla pálida salió de la varita de Draco y dio directamente a Harry y éste calló derribado…Los dos oponentes respiraban con dificultad, a Malfoy le salía sangre de la nariz y se cogía el costado con dificultad mientras que a Harry le salía sangre a borbotones del labio y la ceja izquierda y tenía la muñeca inflamada…_

_Malfoy se acercó poco a poco al moreno que intentaba levantarse del suelo pero el golpe último había sido muy fuerte. Harry levantó la cara y se encontró con la varita de Malfoy apuntándole directamente a la frente, el rubio tenía una sonrisa de medio lado…el sudor de ambos corría por sus caras y Hermione lloraba desesperada en los brazos des acongojado pelirrojo…_

_-…igual que tu padre Potter…quizás tu deberías de suplicar piedad…-Malfoy apunto desde arriba tocando la frente del moreno…las dos personas que estaban escondidas salieron de sus respectivos escondites justo cuando la voz de Malfoy resonaba otra vez - …¡CRUC….!_

_-¡ Expeliarmus!_

_-¡Señor Malfoy!_

_Las dos voces habían sonado a la vez pero ahora Malfoy estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo…y junto a él se encontraba…Snape…La persona que había pronunciado el hechizo no era ni más ni menos que el señor Smith que ahora llegaba junto a Harry con la varita fuera y el ceño fruncido y mirando a "_ese mocoso estúpido e insolente".._ejem..a Malfoy y a Snape el cual ayudó al rubio a ponerse en pie, pero su mirada era una mezcla entre sorpresa y advertencia, como si con la mirada estuviera diciéndole que se había pasado. Haciendo caso omiso del otro profesor en vista de que éste no decía nada habló_

_-¿qué diablos significa esto?...¿que creen que están haciendo? – la voz áspera del profesor resonó en el silencio, Hermione y Ron se aproximaron un poco-¿quién ha empezado?_

_-Yo no he hecho nada profesor…Potter me ha insultado…-dijo Malfoy con malicia_

_-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Harry con Rabia, sabía que si Snape estaba ahí para ayudar al sly encima recibiría un castigo injusto_

_-¡Si lo es Potter¡No intentes hacerte la víctima ahora …!_

_-¡CALLESE SEÑOR MALFOY!- el grito de Snape resonó en el pasillo. Draco se quedó mudo y de piedra, miró fijamente a su profesor sin dar crédito a sus oídos pero Snape parecía como…decepcionado…obviamente había visto algo que no esperaba que hiciese el sly- Potter…le serán descontados 75 punt…_

_-Me parece que no Snape…- por una vez habló el Señor Smith que estaba detrás de Harry. El moreno se dio la vuelta, no se había percatado de la presencia de él.- El chico no va a recibir castigo alguno ni tampoco tu casa así como tampoco ibas a darle castigo alguno a tu alumno- la voz del profesor se oía como con recelo y seriedad; Harry nunca había visto a John así…seguramente después le caería una buena por haberse peleado- Potter queda exento de culpa….yo soy testigo y lo he visto todo…-ambos alumnos miraron al profesor asombrados- la lucha fue empezada por el Señor Malfoy…no obstante puesto que el Señor Potter la siguió no voy a imponer un castigo para uno de los dos….tu decides si debemos poner un castigo justo para ambos….- el profesor Snape estaba anonadado…aquel profesor no se dejaba intimidar….no podía ir en contra pues él también había visto que la pelea la empezó Draco….a parte de eso estaba el hecho de que Smith no le había llamado como "profesor" sino como Snape….y no con muy buen tono que se diga…aquella forma de llamarle le recordaba a alguien…_

_-¿Alguna objeción?...-la voz de Smith le sacó de sus pensamientos_

_-…no….ninguna…-se dio la vuelta sin decir nada- Draco…veámonos…- y los dos se fueron mientras el "fru-fru de la capa de Snape sonaba"_

_El silencio se hizo en el luga. Sin dejar de fijar la mirada por donde los Slytherins se habían ido el profesor habló:_

_-Señor Weasley…haga el favor de llevar a la señorita Granger a su casa… ¿será tan amable de ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente por mi?..._

_-ah…yo..esto..si…-dijo algo cortado; luego miró a Harry diciéndole que le esperaban allí y se llevó a Hermione todavía agarrada a su camisa y debajo de su brazo, a la torre de Gryffindor._

_Harry después de un tiempo alzó la mirada y se encontró con que el profesor le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos._

_-ahora me acompañarás a mi despacho…_

_**wi! haber si os gusta...bueno pues dejadme reviws para que no me amargue escribiendo para que nadie lea..y si alguna lokuela de mi family lee esto...NO ...no tengo del otro fic...asi que ¡NO ME PRESIONEIS!...> . me siento explotada...**_

**_¡bye!_**


	10. Serpiente y León

_**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comments jaja ,me han animado mucho a seguir jeje...este capitulilloes más corto que el anterior lo que no quiere decir que no sea largo ' (no se por que cuando escribo de madrugada me inspiro)...para aquellos que se esté preguntando cuándo se sabrá la identidad de los Potters sólo digo...tiempo al tiempo..XD...se trata de que se descubra poco a povco nocon prisas...sí puedo decir queel momento se va aproximando jeje...hay muchas cosas interesantes por pasar aún... me encanta que os guste el fic y espero que disfruteis de este capítulo...**_

**_NOTA: Me voy a Irlanda por 15 días así que no colgaré hasta que vuelva...pacidencia¿eh?...y por fis dejad reviws!_**

_Serpiente y León_

Aclaraciones:

"_entre comillas"_

"pensamientos"

_# ruidos #_

_Harry después de un tiempo alzó la mirada y se encontró con que el profesor le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos._

_-ahora me acompañarás a mi despacho…_

_Harry se quedó mirando al profesor a los ojos, la sangre seguía brotando de la boca. James se percató de que había sonado muy duro…viéndole bien, era la viva imagen de él cuando se metía en peleas con todos los pretendientes de Lily; James se agachó enfrente del muchacho y sacó un pañuelo para ponérselo en la herida_

_-si no me acompañas no podré curarte esto- dijo con una sonrisa amable que a Harry le sorprendió bastante. Con un poco de esfuerzo y la ayuda del profesor consiguió ponerse en pié – apóyate en mi…eso es…-por primera vez James sintió el abrazo de su hijo y sintió que podía servirle de apoyo a él en momentos difíciles. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una puerta caoba y entraron. Harry miró a su alrededor. Había libros, calderos, extraños objetos y otras cosas como un espejo como el que el falso Moody había tenido el año pasado…_

_-siéntate Harry…- Harry hizo lo que le dijo. John sacó un pequeño maletín de cuero negro y lo abrió para sacar unos algodones y unas pinzas. Luego cogió una poción azul turquesa muy líquida y mojó los algodones en ella…- esto normalmente se hace en la enfermería…pero debido a tu estado y por propia experiencia te digo que habría que dar demasiadas explicaciones…- Harry no dijo nada…simplemente miró un rato más a su profesor y bajó la mirada…él se estaba comportando muy bien con él y el había estado luchando como un burro frente a Malfoy…vale que se lo mereciera…pero se sentía mal por que le estaba haciendo el favor de encubrirle…El hombre debió de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando por que intentó despreocuparle_

_-no te preocupes…esto no ha pasado…además…-james bajo la voz y se acercó a su hijo- ese asqueroso se lo merecía…- el "rubio" le guiñó un ojo, Harry le miró algo extrañado, desde luego que ese profesor era raro…parecía como si escondiese algo muy grande… Harry intuyó que John Smith también debería de haberse metido en muchos líos en sus años de Hogwarts- si te soy sincero- siguió susurrando John - …yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar…- Harry lo miró unos momentos…la cara del profesor observaba con cuidado las heridas que Harry tenía en la cara que se estaban cerrando a gran velocidad, parecía muy concentrado en curarlo y eso le dio aún más remordimiento…_

_-….yo…..-Harry miró el suelo apenado- lo siento….- El hombre de ojos avellana se quedó algo parado_

_-ahh…tranquilo…yo le hubiera dado un merecido a Malfoy…_

_- O.O de…¿de verdad?_

_- casi seguro….créeme…- James se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación- bueno….no te voy a decir que lo de antes haya estado bien…pero digamos que fuiste incentivado…lo cual no quiere decir que te libre de tu parte de culpa….pero harry….debes aprender a controlar tu ímpetu…sé que no es fácil ante tales sujetos y más aún siendo adolescente….recuerdo perfectamente que yo era tan o más impetuoso que tu a tu edad…-dijo james recordando y sonriendo para sí- pero créeme que después me di cuenta de que para vencer y ser un buen auror tienes que saber cuando actuar y cómo…..y saber tus límites………..y eso Harry…..eso sí me ha disgustado mucho…_

_Harry fijó repentinamente su vista en su profesor con un gran asombro. No supo por qué pero…como que le dolió haber disgustado a aquella persona…no sabía qué decir…._

_-…yo..yo.._

_-¡Harry¿no te das cuenta con quien estabas luchando!...tanto tú como yo sabemos que la familia de Malfoy no es lo que se dice muy ignorante de la magia negra….¡por Dios, por lo que tengo entendido tu mismo comprobaste el año pasado que su padre es un mortífago!...¿no te has parado a pensar que puede conocer muchas cosas que se escapen a tus mano?...- Harry sabía que tenía razón - escucha…no sé donde habrás aprendido el "secdisempra" pero a pesar de ser un hechizo fuerte no es suficiente…¡si no llego a intervenir hubieras recibido una Maldición Imperdonable!..._

_-no sería la primera vez que la recibo…-dijo el muchacho mirando a otro lado con aire taciturno y expresión seria. James suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos_

_-lo se….y no sabes cuanto lamento de verdad que tuvieras que pasar por eso…- el muchacho miró a su profesor extrañado pero no dijo nada…- escucha…contra esa gente nunca puedes saber con qué te van a salir…_

_-¿Y entonces qué hago!- dijo de repente Harry levantándose de su asiento - ¿dejar que me insulte y que insulte a mis amigos!...¿Y a la memoria de mi padre y de mi madre!- James miró a Harry a los ojos y se acercó a él , "desde luego eres un Potter…". Apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico y mirándole a los ojos le sonrió ligeramente- yo me encargaré de que puedas defenderte en condiciones..- harry miró al hombre con curiosidad – voy a darte clases especiales….de defensa y ataque…digamos que serás el iniciado a auror más joven que nunca existió...en estos tiempos estoy seguro que tú eres el que más derecho tiene a conocer la realidad de cómo debes actuar ante el peligro…así que…yo mismo te entrenare a fondo…de forma que tengas unos cuantos ases en la manga…_

_Harry se quedó mudo…con cara confundida….pero después reaccionó_

_-en..¿en serio haría usted eso por mi?..._

_-jaja…Harry te tengo dicho que en privado me llames por mi nombre y me hables de tú….¡pues claro que haré eso!...¡Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites muchacho¡pensé que lo sabías!...- Harry por una vez en su vida sintió que tenía a alguien…a alguien cercano…a alguien que estaba con él y …que hacía el esfuerzo por ayudarle( no es que Sirius no quisiera ayudarle…pero no podía pedirle nada a su padrino debido a su estado de continuas escondidas) ,sintió que alguien realmente sabía lo que necesitaba y no lo trataba como "el niñito débil al que hay que proteger y no mandarle cartas ni darle noticias en todo el verano por su bien". Sus ojos sin saber por qué exactamente se cristalizaron…_

_-…yo….yo…..muchas gracias señor…-dijo con sonrisa de admiración. James miró a su hijo una vez más…y le abrazó como había hecho en Grimlaud Place…_

_-Tranquilo…eso sí…todo esto es clandestino..así que ni una palabra a nadie por ahora ¿eh?_

_-Si…_

_-Bien…ahora llévate este bote – le dio un bote con un líquido morado- te calmará el dolor y los golpes…mi esposa se empeña en que lleve encima todos estos potingues '…_

_-jeje..- Harry estaba feliz….no sabía por qué sintió que con el señor Smith podía comportarse sin formalidades_

_-bien…ahora corre a tu casa….y tranquilo…yo me pondré en contacto contigo para decirte cuándo empiezan las clases…_

_-…si..-Harry abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se volvió- señor…_

_-¿si?_

_-…gracias…..nunca nadie me había ofrecido una ayuda tan grande….- el profesor se limitó a sonreír ligeramente. Harry cerró la puerta y echó a correr_

_-…lo sé hijo mío…pero eso ya se acabó….-musitó para si el "rubio"_

_Varios días habían pasado, era sábado.. el primer sábado del curso…y como todo el mundo bien sabía…el primer y más emocionante partido de Quidditch del año por lo general( a no ser que la copa final se lo disputasen los mismo que estrenaban la jornada del campeonato)….Gryffindor versus Slytherin._

_En aquel momento las gradas terminaban de llenarse de alumnos_

_-¿Crees que Harry estará totalmente curado después de lo del otro día?- preguntó Hermione a Ron antes de entrar a las gradas_

_-Eso espero…lo que sí puedo decirte es que tiene mucho más interés en ganar este partido de lo que ha tenido nunca…quiere derrotar a Malfoy…- en ese momento Ron se despidió dirigiéndose al vestuario donde Harry lo esperaba. Hermione subió las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Lavender;pasó la vista observando la gente de las gradas hasta que se paró en la persona que tenía al lado- Lu…¿Luna? O.O…_

_Una muchacha…o más bien dicho una cabeza de León con cuerpo de muchacha miró a la castaña. Detrás de ésta apareció una sonriente Ginny Weasley_

_-Hola Herm…que ganas de empezar el partido ¿eh?_

_-… ¿Qué es lo que llevas en la cabeza?...-dijo ella mirando a Luna_

_-mmm… ¿es obvio no?...una cabeza de león…_

_-¡eso ya lo sé! Lo que quiero decir es ¿para qué llevas una cabeza de león puesta!_

_-…¡para animar al equipo por supuesto!...¿para qué iba a ser si no?_

_Hermione pensó en unas cuantas posibles respuestas como:"_para espantar a todo el mundo_" mientras veía que todos los que les rodeaban observaban la cabeza de León como si quien lo llevara estuviera como una cabra…y desde luego que ella coincidiría con sus opiniones._

_Mientras tanto en el palco de profesores_

_-¿No es fantástico! …¡ah siempre he soñado con esté momento!...¡ver a mi hijo jugar un partido contra Slytherin en Hogwarts!...iiiiiii ¡y encima con la gente que quiero! – James comprimió a Remus, Sirius( en forma de perro) y Lily contra él una vez más_

_-cariño…creo que no deberías hablar tan alto..-dijo lily_

_-james…esta esa la séptima vez que nos abrazas…ya nos hemos enterado de tu entusiasmo…V-V'_

_-¡y encima en la grada de profesores¡¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA!- esto último lo dijo a viva voz poniéndose de pié con el puño en alto acompañado de los ladridos y saltos del can; lo cual hizo que algunas miradas divertidas se posaran en el espectáculo que ofrecía el dúo…_

_-¡vaya¡qué emoción se respira por aquí!- una voz que pudieron reconocer a sus espaldas hizo que se volvieran. Susan y Emily les miraban con una sonrisa mientras sujetaban palomitas, grageas refrescos y otras cosas para el partido- hemos traído cosas para todos…¿nos podemos sentar?_

_-¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ Susan¡eso ni se pregunta!- dijo Lily acercándose a ellas y llevándoles las cosas. Ellas se sentaron y en cuanto Susan lo hizo Hocicos se lanzó a los brazos de Susan mientras le lamía la cara y movía la cola muy rápidamente_

_-jaja…Sirius…compórtate un poco- susurró la morena divertida mientras le acariciaba. Los sitios estaban así: si miramos de frente de izquierda a derecha: Emily, Remus, James, Sirius, Susan y Lily (todos en la misma banca)_

_-espero que Gane nuestra casa- dijo Emily viendo que todos llevaban bufandas y cosas de Gryffindor_

_-¡lo hará ! – Remus_

_-que nervios…-Lily_

_-¡Pasa las palomitas Emily!- james_

_De repente el sonido del megáfono hizo que el público se exaltara:_

_-¡Muy bienvenidos a este grandioso comienzo de el Torneo de Quidditch juvenil más celebrado de todos los tiempos¡¡El Torneo de la Copa de Hogwarts¡Y y aquí estamos ya a punto de presenciar el mítico y tradicional partido inaugural de la temporada¡¡SLYTHERIIIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOOOR! – todo el estadio se puso en pié de alegría y emoción las bufandas se alzaban en el aire y los gritos, cánticos, ánimos y silbidos rugían por todo el lugar- ¡ Y aquí vienen los componentes de los correspondientes equipos!...empezando por las serpientes …_

_-¡Jordán, sin motes!_

_-pero profesora si ese es el animal de su casa….es la verdad…_

_-Jordan…_

_-esta bieeen….ejem... Slytherin: Flint, Pucey Warrington Crabble,Montague, Bletchley, y Malfoy…- los vítores de la masa verde no se hicieron de esperar- ¡y ahora vamos con los jugadores realmente importantes!_

_-¡JORDAN!_

_-como sea…en el equipo de ¡GRYFFINDOR¡LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY¡BELL¡JOHNSON¡SPINNET¡RONALD WEASLEY! YYY….¡HARRY POTTER!- las tres cuartas partes del estadio aplaudió, gritó, cantó y vitoreó al flamante equipo que salía al campo con energía- hemos de recordar el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor Ronald Weasley que fue escogido en esta semana como nuevo jugador, es hermano de los Weasleys ¡esperemos que tenga suerte en su primer partido!- el público seguía aclamando_

_- le deseo un buen partido…de verdad es un buen muchacho- dijo Remus_

_-si…por el bien del equipo espero que le vaya bien- respondió Emily_

_-¡Y empieza el partido! …Jonson tiene la quaffle…siempre me ha gustado esta chica…_

_-¡JOHNSON!_

_-pasa a Spinnet…Spinnet esquiva una Bludger de Crabble….y avanza como una flecha pero…no…un bloqueo de Montague ha hecho que pierda la pelota…la quaffle para Slytherin, Slytherin avanza por el campo…Montague esquiva una budgler de fred y pasa a Warrington…Warryngton coge velocidad…esqueva a jonson…se dirige hacia los postes de Gryffindor…- en las gradas los Slytherins empezaron a cantar una desagradable canción hacia Ron que decía algo así como " A Weasley vamos a coronar…"_

_-¡que asquerosos¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso! – exclamó lily indignada. Harry también estaba rabioso de escuchar lo que decía…esperaba que Ron no se pusiera muy nervioso como le pasaba en lo entrenamientos….y no fuese capaz de parar la quaffle….pero quizás eso era pedir demasiado…_

_-y Slytherin marca…10 - 0 para las serpientes asquerosas que…_

_-jordan…_

_-profesora…no me regañe por algo que usted también piensa- y era verdad que McGónagal tenía la cara de furia por la dichosa canción- en fin…mala suerte Weasley…- Ron ahora mismo estaba más pálido de lo normal_

_-aaah…pobre muchacho….si no consigue dominar sus nervios nos veremos en un problema- comentó susan observando a Weasley, Sirius dio un ladrido de aprobación_

_- Alicia coge la quaffle ¡VAMOS ALICIA!...Flint lanza una Bludger que es reenviada por George Weasley y Alicia sigue volando…- Harry buscó por todo el campo…dio unas volteretas y planeo en circulos_

_-¿Qué pasa cara rajada?...¿disfrutando la torpeza de Weasley y de vuestra derrota?- una voz que arrastraba las palabras provenía de enfrente de él…Harry se dio la vuelta y remontó hacia arriba pasándo de Malfoy_

_-¡Y GRYFFINDOR MARCA! 10-10 …¡EL PARTIDO SE PONE INTERESANTE!- la voz de Jordan fue como un alivio…las gradas aclamaron mientras Harry pasaba cerca del palco_

_-¡Ánimo Harry!unas voces le hicieron mirar el público, Remus y los demás le sonreían… y Susan le animaba acompañada de los ladridos de Sirius- ¡encuentra esa pelota! – Harry volvió al centro del campo e intentó concentrarse en algún destello que le diese una pista_

_-¡otra vez la pelota es de Slytherin y vemos como el juego sucio característico de ellos se va haciendo más presente!_

_-jordan…no digas que no te advierto_

_-si bueno…y las serpientes vuelven a marcar….que alguien le de una tila a Weasley o Gryffindor acabará malamente…- tras unos cuantos minutos a Ron le habían marcado tres goles más y Harry buscaba la snitch como el que busca agua en un desierto….el canto de Slytherin ya era ensordecedor y la cosa estaba muy mal…de repente el estómago se le fue a la garganta un destello dorado apareció rasando la hierva del campo, pero alguien en las gradas también se dio cuenta_

_-¡ES LA SNITCH!-gritó James saltando y asomándose a la baranda del palco todo el mundo se fijó donde el "rubio" miraba y también se puso de pié. Para ese entonces Harry ya iba en picado por mitad del campo_

_-¡ATENCIÓN POR QUE POTTER HA VISTO LA SNITCH¡ VA COMO UNA BALA SEÑORES, QUÉ VELOCIDAD¡LO SIGUE MALFOY1 ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOO!- las voces de Jordan resonaban en los oídos de Harry que empezaba a apretar sólo unos cuantos metros más..-¡MALFOY ESTÁ ALCANZANDO A HARRY¡EL PARTIDO ESTA PARADO EN VILO DE LO QUE SUCEDE¡LOS DOS JUGADORES CAEN EN PICADO HACIA EL SUELO!...¡HABER SI TE ESTAMPAS MÁLFOY!_

_-¡JORDAAAN!_

_-jeeje..una bromita profesora…¡VAMOS¡ya falta nada para decidir quién será el vencedor!...- las manos de ambos jugadores estaban estiradas al máximo_

_-no…lo conseguirás..-musitó Malfoy_

_-¡VAMOS HARRY!-james gritó desesperado_

_Y la atrapó…encerró sus dedos alrededor de la pequeñita bola dorada y antes de chocar viró hacia el cielo saliendo airoso de la "lucha" al contrario que el Slytherin que no frenó a tiempo…._

_-¡SIIIIIIII POOTTER AGARRA LA SNITCH Y GRYFFINDOOORR GAANAA!- la profesora Mc Gónagal se abrazó a Lee Jordan y la grada estalló en vítores y cánticos y aplausos…al igual que los profesores_

_-¡SIIIII¡ESE ES MI HARRY!- gritó lily sin importarle nada, pero nadie se dio mucha cuenta …todo el mundo estaba radiante Susan bailaba con Sirius a cuestas y Emily había saltado y se había echado a los brazos de Remus que estaba exaltado y colorado…Harry miró al palco mientras subía y entonces vió al profesor John…_

_- Así se hace hijo….- Harry pudo leerle los labios…y quedó algo extasiado, miró a los ojos avellana del rubio…otra vez esa sensación de haberlos visto en alguna parte…de alguna manera…Smith le trataba como a ….¿como a un hijo?...la mirada misteriosa del hombre fué lo que debió de tenerlo atontado por que se sobresaltó cuando una marea roja de jugadores en escobas se abalanzó sobre él_

_Desde luego aquella noche iba a ser interminable en la Torre de Gryffindor_

**_Wii...ya se que sabe a pokito pero es lo que hay... paciencia que ya llegarán más cosas importantes '...muchas gracias a giosseppe y a Luna Radcliffe por los coments del pasado capitulo y al los dem´ças que me pusieron respuesta después de tanto tiempo_**

**_¡besos!_**

**_¡Chau!_**


	11. Nota

Historia en proceso de activacio´n,

Pido disculpas por el abandono de este fic.

Agradezco el apoyo y los consejos que me han dejado los usuarios.

Obteniendo Licencia


End file.
